Saigo Made
by Blanxe e Kiyavi M
Summary: Duas personalidades opostas, uma amizade surgida de onde ninguém esperava. A salvação de um, refletida no sentimento sincero do outro, transformando suas vidas e ligando-os de uma maneira que ambos jamais imaginariam… Até o fim. ***SasuNaru***
1. Chapter 1

**Autora do POV:** Blanxe

**Beta: **Niu

**Casal Principal: **Sasuke + Naruto

**Gênero:** Universo Alternativo, Yaoi, Angst, Amizade, Romance, Drama, POV.

-

________________________________________________________________

**Naruto**

________________________________________________________________

-

- Filho! Você vai perder o ônibus da escola!

Escutei a voz da minha mãe me gritar. Mesmo estando no andar de cima da casa, eu conseguia ouvi-la como se estivesse berrando nos meus ouvidos. Me perguntava por que mulheres tinham que ser sempre tão escandalosas, mas era assim que eu sabia que deveria, definitivamente, me apressar.

Porém, eu nunca fui bom em cumprir com horários. Ainda mais os do colégio.

Moro em Konoha, uma cidadezinha tranqüila e comum como tantas outras que existem por aí – pacata e sem nenhum atrativo especial. Mas eu gosto daqui. Também, é o único lugar que conheço realmente bem nesses meus dez anos de idade.

- Naruto! Ou você desce imediatamente, ou…!

- To indo! To indooo! – gritei de volta, enfiando rapidamente a camisa branca do uniforme para dentro da calça azul marinho.

Sem qualquer afobação, olhei meu reflexo no espelho, enquanto vesti o casaco da mesma cor que minha calça, fechando os botões e compondo assim uniforme escolar. Dei um sorriso satisfeito para o espelho, bagunçando com as mãos um pouco mais meus cabelos loiros e, finalmente, saí do banheiro, me apressando até o andar de baixo, onde a minha mãe me esperava cheia de impaciência, segurando a minha mochila.

Sorri largamente, querendo quebrar aquela careta irritada e, como todas as manhãs, deu certo. Mamãe rodou os olhos, balançando a cabeça negativamente, enquanto me segurou pelo braço, me virando para colocar a mochila preta em minhas costas. Geralmente, eu reclamaria - ela agia como se eu fosse uma criancinha – só que deixei passar dessa vez, não querendo testar a paciência da senhora Kushina.

Papai tinha me explicado que, por eu ser filho único, minha mãe acabaria me tratando como um bebê pelo resto da minha vida, e aconselhara a me acostumar. Mas nem em um milhão de anos eu me conformaria com aquilo! Eu já tinha dez anos e mamãe teria que aceitar que não era uma criancinha!

Mas eu a amava muito. Amava seus longos cabelos ruivos, a cor verde dos seus olhos, o sorriso carinhoso e todos os mimos que eu ganhava, e chamava de indesejáveis por fazerem eu me sentir um bebê. E, mesmo que não admitisse para ninguém, adorava, ainda que envergonhado, quando ela afagava meus cabelos, fazia um carinho em meu rosto e depositava um beijo em minha testa diante da porta do ônibus escolar, antes que eu entrasse nele.

- Uzumaki filhinho da mamãe! – Suigetsu, um dos meninos no ônibus, debochou, fazendo com que os demais rissem.

Eu fechei a cara, resolvendo ignorar o idiota.

Andando pelo corredor entre os assentos, fui para o meu lugar de costume no final do veículo: meu cantinho longe dos panacas e do lado da menina mais bonita do colégio.

Sakura Haruno.

Ela sempre estava com o uniforme bem alinhado, tinha olhos verdes que às vezes me lembravam os da minha mãe e o cabelo longo de cor rosada que tinham um cheirinho tão bom. Sakura era linda e, apesar de muitas das vezes me ignorar, ela era uma das pessoas que fazia valer o martírio que era passar o dia na escola.

- Bom dia, Sakura-chan! – cumprimentei, sorrindo e me sentando ao seu lado, ao mesmo tempo em que ajeitava a mochila no meu colo e o ônibus entrava em movimento.

Os olhos verdes que eu tanto admirava continuaram a fitar a rua pela janela e, mesmo já acostumado com aquela falta de atenção, ainda me chateava não conseguir que ela me notasse como eu queria.

oOo

Ao chegar à escola e descer do ônibus, um par de olhos verdes encontraram-se com os meus. Diferentes dos da minha mãe e de Sakura, esses olhos eram de um verde incomum, quase puxado para um ciano e o dono deles tinha cabelos curtos de cor ruiva, e sua pele era bem pálida.

Novamente, um sorriso apareceu em minha boca ao ver o garoto sério e quase mal-encarado, que me esperava junto ao portão de entrada. Todos os alunos da nossa classe e, até mesmo alguns do ano superior, tinham medo do ruivo, mas eu não. Ele era caladão e tinha um jeito ameaçador, sendo assim, ninguém gostava de ficar perto dele e isso só piorou quando descobriram que ele poderia realmente ser tão perigoso quanto acreditavam.

Uma vez, quando uns garotos mais velhos decidiram que seria legal me importunar, o ruivo tomou meu partido, enfrentando os caras. Não que eu precisasse assim de ajuda. Estava apanhando, mas reverteria a situação assim que tivesse a chance de me levantar do chão. Só que, como Gaara se intrometeu, eu não tive tempo de reagir.

Nunca havíamos trocado uma única palavra sequer, mesmo estudando na mesma turma durante tanto tempo, mas, depois disso, passei a cumprimentá-lo e descobri o quão solitário ele era.

Gaara não tinha amigos por ser muito introvertido, e acabei me tornando o seu primeiro. Por isso, ele virou um tanto protetor em relação a mim.

...

Tá! Ele era quase um cão de guarda daqueles que metem medo só com o olhar e, por causa desse incidente com os garotos mais velhos, Gaara não permitia que muita gente chegasse perto de mim.

Se eu tivesse que escolher um irmão, esse certamente seria Gaara.

As poucas pessoas para quem ele não rosnava quando estavam perto de mim eram Shikamaru, Neji e Kiba, que já eram meus amigos inseparáveis e, conseqüentemente, acabaram adotando o ruivo em nosso pequeno grupo.

- E aí, Gaara?! – o saudei ao me aproximar.

Ele apenas me olhou apaticamente, como sempre, e ordenou:

- Vamos.

Outro aspecto sobre Gaara que eu achava engraçado era que ele adorava dar ordens e, como não poderia ser diferente, eu era seu alvo preferido. Porém, não me importava, pois eu sabia que era apenas o jeitão dele mesmo.

- Calma aí! – reclamei, seguindo o ruivo que já caminhava para dentro dos corredores do colégio. – Precisamos ir direto para a sala?

Sem me dispensar atenção, ele me respondeu:

- Precisamos. Seu ônibus atrasou quinze minutos e o sinal já vai tocar.

Olhei em meu relógio de pulso para verificar o horário e me emburrei ao constatar que ele tinha razão.

- A culpa não é minha se a porcaria do ônibus demorou tanto a chegar à escola. – me defendi, já que não havia outra coisa a se fazer a não ser continuar acompanhando-o para a sala de aula.

- Não? – ele elevou uma de suas sobrancelhas inexistentes, de forma acusatória.

- Ei! O motorista 'tava um sono hoje. – argumentei. – A culpa foi dele.

Ele ignorou a minha justificativa, continuando a caminhar para a classe, indicando claramente que não havia comprado a explicação. Fiquei de bico o resto do caminho até chegarmos à sala e, assim que entramos, a voz de Kiba nos chamou:

- Uzumaki! Sabaku!

Junto a ele estavam Neji e Shikamaru. Nossas carteiras cativas eram próximas umas das outras – mais ao fundo da sala – por isso, andamos até eles.

- Até quem enfim chegaram. – Kiba se queixou, para em seguida ironizar: – Teve problemas durante a escolta, Gaara?

O ruivo limitou-se a olhá-lo com indiferença e foi sentar-se em seu lugar. Só quando estava acomodado, replicou:

- Naruto atrasou o ônibus mais uma vez.

Neji, o garoto que tinha os cabelos castanhos extremamente longos e lisos, e os olhos de uma cor exoticamente clara, não perdeu a chance de debochar:

- Por que isso não me surpreende?

- Bah, que problemático. – Shikamaru resmungou, sentado na sua carteira, recostado para trás, com as mãos cruzadas atrás da cabeça servindo de apoio para a mesma, mas eu estava muito distante para prestar atenção em seus comentários, já que meus olhos seguiam a entrada de Sakura na sala. - Ei, Naruto, por que não pára de babar? Ela nem olha pra sua cara.

Sendo atingido pelo comentário impiedoso de meu amigo, me voltei para ele e reclamei:

- Ih, me deixa, Shikamaru! – joguei minha mochila pesadamente sobre a carteira e me sentei, não me contendo em rebater de maneira implicante: - Pelo menos, não sou eu quem estou vidrado por uma garota mais velha.

Eu quase ri quando ele se endireitou na cadeira, me olhando feio e desviando, receoso, rapidamente para o ocupante sentando atrás de mim.

- Quem foi que disse que estou interessado por aquela Temari?

- Quem aqui citou o nome da irmã do Gaara? – assoviei, malicioso.

Shikamaru ficou vermelho de vergonha. Ele poderia querer negar, mas desde que fomos fazer um trabalho na casa do Gaara e conhecemos seus outros dois irmãos, que Shikamaru vivia no mundo das nuvens por causa da irmã mais velha de nosso amigo. Mas eu ainda não sabia dizer o que o moreno havia visto naquela garota. Ela era chata, mandona e mal-humorada e, acima de tudo, mais velha que ele. Temari jamais o olharia como Shikamaru queria - disso eu tinha certeza - mas quem era eu para falar sobre amores não correspondidos, não é mesmo?

- Sua sorte é que nosso psicótico de plantão aqui não tá nem aí pra sua paixão pela irmã dele. – Kiba lembrou, já que Gaara tinha realmente total desapego pelos familiares.

Shikamaru fez uma careta para Kiba e, dessa vez, eu ri alto.

oOo

Eu não gostava do colégio. As aulas eram chatas, os professores pegavam no meu pé e minhas notas eram um desastre. Mas estar com meus amigos fazia isso tolerável e, na hora do intervalo para o lanche, eu quase conseguia esquecer que estávamos na escola. Nós cinco deixávamos a sala de aula e seguíamos para a lanchonete, onde comprávamos nossos lanches e, enquanto comíamos, conversávamos um monte de besteiras.

Porém, naquele dia, em nosso caminho habitual pelo corredor, avistei - pelo vão do balcão do andar do pavilhão em que nós estávamos – alguém, e uma idéia me saltou a mente. Como não queria alertar nem Gaara, nem Neji, antes que pudessem descer as escadas, puxei Kiba e Shikamaru comigo, pois sabia que eles dois, pelo menos, não colocariam empecilhos em meus planos.

Neji era o tipo de cara que cresceria para ser algum moralista certinho metido a besta. Se soubesse de minhas intenções, me açoitaria com suas pregações de boa educação.

Já o Gaara… Bem, ele era o Gaara. A idéia de diversão dele era bem diferente da minha. Além disso, não queria ele metido - ainda mais - nas minhas confusões.

- O que está tramando, Uzumaki? – Kiba quis saber, falando baixo e me olhando com curiosidade.

Sorri maliciosamente e esclareci:

- Uma pequena vingança.

Shikamaru suspirou:

- Isso não vai nos colocar em confusão, vai? – ele perguntou e, vendo que meus olhos lhe davam a resposta que não queria, finalizou, resignado: - Nem sei por que perguntei.

Rapidamente, guiei meus amigos até a sala de Educação Artística, onde entramos e pegamos o que necessitávamos. Fomos até o banheiro e enchemos os balões com um pouco de tinta e completamos o restante com água. Kiba e eu trocamos um sorriso cúmplice e Shikamaru, que terminava de amarrar nossa última bomba surpresa, reclamou:

- Me lembre novamente: por que estamos fazendo isso?

- Porque esses caras são um pé no saco. – rebati, rindo, seguido da réplica animada de Kiba.

- Porque é divertido!

Shikamaru rodou os olhos e, finalmente, motivei:

- Preparados?

Ambos assentiram e me seguiram para fora do banheiro, retornando até o balcão do vão da escadaria. Sorri, satisfeito ao ver que nossos alvos ainda estavam paradinhos onde os vira pela última vez, bem no centro da mira de ataque. Conversavam descontraídos sobre alguma idiotice, pois Suigetsu dava risadas com os outros dois.

Agora aquele imbecil iria aprender quem era o filhinho da mamãe.

Lançando um olhar para cada um deles, sinalizei para que ambos se posicionassem, fazendo o mesmo. Soltei uma risadinha ao ter a certeza que os alvos seriam atingidos em cheio.

- Já é!

O que aconteceu em seguida pareceu seguir em câmera lenta. Os balões caindo de nossas mãos, as gargalhadas dos três amigos no térreo do pavilhão, o movimento de cabeça de Suigetsu e seus outros dois colegas o seguindo. Um palavrão de pura frustração escapando da boca de Kiba ao constatar que eles não seriam atingidos pelo ataque, Shikamaru suspirando e, por fim, meus olhos azuis se arregalando em surpresa ao ver que outra pessoa passava pelo vão, bem no momento em que os balões teriam acertado seu objetivo.

O barulho aquoso do estouro repercutiu pelos corredores. O percurso não poderia ter sido calculado de forma mais certeira, pena que a pessoa errada se colocara no local do ataque. Um dos balões – o meu, contendo a tinta amarela – atingiu perfeitamente o topo da cabeça do moreno, seguido pelo ruído dos outros dois se espatifando no chão – um de cada lado do corpo da vítima – mas não deixando de fazerem seus estragos ao respigarem a tinta verde e vermelha ao longo das pernas da calça azul do uniforme, devido ao impacto.

O tempo parou, enquanto nós três - lá de cima – admirávamos, com caretas distintas, o estrago que acabávamos de provocar. Um segundo depois, o relógio pareceu voltar a funcionar e o garoto que estivera estático, assustado pelo que havia ocorrido, ergueu a cabeça. Imediatamente, Kiba e Shikamaru se abaixaram, me deixando sozinho para encarar um olhar primeiramente confuso e, em seguida, raivoso, em minha direção. Mas quando aqueles olhos escuros se fixaram nos meus, engoli em seco.

Eu estava fodido.

Não sabia quem ele era, muito menos me recordava de ter visto ou cruzado com o garoto pelo colégio, porém, eu reconhecia aquela fúria, sabia o que seus olhos prometiam. E eu entendia bem os sentimentos daquele menino de cabelos e rosto cobertos de tinta amarela. Merda, se fosse comigo também estaria bem irritado. Por isso, pensei em me desculpar, tentar explicar que fora um engano, mas nem tive como processar nada além de meu próprio corpo se virando e minhas pernas começando a correr para longe dali, ao mesmo tempo em que o menino colorido engajava-se numa corrida tão rápida pelas escadas, que eu sequer havia realmente percebido.

- Corre, Uzumaki! – escutei Kiba ordenar, ainda praticamente me arrastando. – Ele está puto da vida!

_Sério, Kiba?_ – perguntei mentalmente, fazendo uma nota para estrangular aquele imbecil se me safasse daquela situação, enquanto corria para o outro extremo do corredor onde uma rampa fazia caminho para o pavilhão em quem eu estava.

Amaldiçoando a minha falta de sorte, xingava ao mesmo tempo em que não me importava em abrir caminho bruscamente entre os outros alunos que apareciam em minha frente e atrapalhavam a eficiência de minha fuga.

Só que, nem toda a velocidade que eu coloquei nas minhas pernas foi capaz de superar a gana daquele garoto em me pegar e, assim que senti a pegada nas costas de meu uniforme, soube que estava, definitivamente, perdido.

Na minha mente, novamente, veio a intenção de tentar argumentar, mas quando num movimento rápido ele me virou, me atirou contra uma das paredes perto dos bebedouros e me prendeu pela gola do meu casaco diante de seu olhar furioso, percebi que não escaparia ileso se não encarasse de igual para igual aquela briga.

- Eu vou quebrar a sua cara, dobe! – ele grunhiu.

Eu o vi erguer o punho e quase pude prever a sensação que o impacto daquele golpe me causaria, entretanto, o tempo, pela segunda vez naquele dia, pareceu parar quando uma voz que eu conhecia muito bem deteve qualquer ação do garoto que me ameaçava.

- Tire as mãos dele.

O menino colorido virou o rosto e um pouco do corpo para encarar a pessoa que estava ali se intrometendo, e fez uma careta ao notar quem era, dando acesso assim, para que eu confirmasse a presença de meu amigo ali.

Gaara…

Eu não sabia se sorria de alívio, ou ficava bravo pela humilhação de estar, mais uma vez, sendo salvo por ele.

- Isso não é da sua conta, seu esquisito! – o garoto moreno rebateu, sem fazer qualquer menção de me deixar ir. Agora, perto o suficiente, eu podia distinguir que ele certamente tinha a nossa idade.

Vi os olhos verdes de meu amigo ruivo se estreitarem e o último aviso deixar seus lábios.

- Nele ninguém pode tocar.

O moreno pareceu se invocar com Gaara, mas não teve tempo suficiente de reagir, quando foi atingido por um soco em sua face. Arregalei meus olhos ao perceber que isso seria apenas o inicio da briga, já que o garoto todo sujo de tinta não se deixou abalar e partiu para cima de Gaara, enquanto eu fiquei estático, sem saber o que fazer, vendo os dois se engalfinharem.

Só dei por mim que a briga esquentava quando escutei a voz de Kiba ao meu lado.

- Uhuuuul! Arrebenta ele, Gaara!

- Que problemático… - Shikamaru suspirou, bem perto de mim também.

Havia um público ao redor se divertindo com a briga, rindo e exaltando os socos e pontapés que aqueles dois trocavam, ao passo que eu percebia o quão sem sentido tudo aquilo era. Mas, antes mesmo que eu pudesse vocalizar algo, ou tentar me meter para separar meu amigo do aluno desconhecido, dois inspetores surgiram, gritando e colocando ordem na confusão.

Escutei uma risada não muito distante e virei os olhos para encontrar dois garotos mais velhos observando a cena: um com desdém e outro em meio a risadas.

- Seu irmãozinho é mesmo enfezado, Itachi. – o loiro, que eu conhecia de vista e sabia que se chamava Deidara, comentou, divertido.

O moreno de longos e lisos cabelos negros presos por um elástico escuro - que parecia ser mesmo semelhante ao garoto, que sem querer fora alvo da minha brincadeira - permaneceu em silêncio, apenas lançando um último olhar desgostoso - para aquele que, pelas palavras ditas, eu deduzia ser seu irmão mais novo - e, simplesmente, ir embora com Deidara.

Aquele garoto mais velho – Itachi – eu também nunca havia visto na vida. Poderia ser que ambos, ele e o irmão, fossem novos no colégio?

Minha atenção retornou para confusão, quando os curiosos imediatamente se dispersaram, vendo ainda os inspetores separarem os dois furiosos que ainda trocavam ameaças.

O resultado de tudo aquilo foi parar na sala da diretoria.

oOo

Continua…

* * *

**Notas da Blanxe**:

1- Toda e qualquer informação sobre esse projeto está exposta no nosso perfil. Quem tiver curiosidade, pode dar uma chegada lá para entender melhor como funciona...

2- O título da fic traduzido para o português significa: Até o Fim.

* * *

**Notas da Beta**:

Eu no lugar do Tachinho teria rido da cara do Saske :D Se o Gaara quisesse ajuda, eu até me candidatava :D *aquelas*

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Autora do POV: Kiyavi_M

Beta: Niu

Casal Principal: Sasuke + Naruto

Gênero: Universo Alternativo, Yaoi, Angst, Amizade, Romance, Drama, POV.

________________________________________________________________

**Sasuke**

________________________________________________________________

Lá estava eu novamente, sentado dentro de uma sala branca com o olhar da secretária sobre mim. O som ambiente era do zumbido baixo da máquina de café e o cheiro forte do liquido escuro impregnava o lugar. Aquela cena era quase idêntica, apenas os personagens secundários se modificavam, assim como o cenário, mas a idéia central sempre era a mesma: Eu, a espera de me encontrar com algum diretor escolar semelhante a todos os outros. Semelhante?! Não. Eles se modificavam dentro de uma mesma caricatura rotineira.

Alguns tentavam ser o 'bom senhor', o 'diretor gentil e compreensivo', outros eram 'os durões' com suas caras feias, como se o medo imposto aos alunos fosse adiantar alguma coisa e discipliná-los; ainda tinha os 'diretores divertidos', aqueles que se igualavam aos estudantes, achando que a diferença de idade e de pensamento fosse inexistente. Estes eram os mais patéticos para mim, mesmo tendo uma grande aceitação estudantil. Idiotas. Qual seria o clichê desta vez?

Apesar de tudo, eu estava calmo; pelo menos, dentro do possível. Aquelas visitas não me afetavam mais. O mesmo parecia acontecer com o outro; ele me parecia calmo e indiferentemente frio diante da perspectiva de encontrar uma figura de autoridade.

De duas uma: ou ele sabia se controlar muito bem e disfarçar o medo, ou ele era durão mesmo. Qual das duas alternativas seria a verdadeira? Parece que descobrirei em breve. Digo isso pois estava tendo como companhia o garoto estranho ao qual tinha me 'juntado', e que, naquele momento, estava sentado ao meu lado.

E eu estava lá, parado e observando tudo ao meu redor. Sentindo aquela luz fria afetar meus olhos. Sentado displicentemente sobre uma cadeira desconfortável, tendo que agüentar o som insuportável da respiração dele sem poder fazer nada que pudesse apaziguar a frustração de não ter tido uma oportunidade maior de terminar com o que havia começado. Queria acabar de esmagar a cara dele.

Segurei a raiva ao fechar uma das minhas mãos sobre a cadeira, e apertei com a outra o saco de gelo que me mandaram pôr sobre o olho que aquele garoto ruivo acertou. O sangue que antes escorria sobre este havia se estancado, mas a dor ainda era um pouco latente.

Senti sua respiração bufante voltar em minha direção e seu olhar cair sobre mim. Me virei, fazendo com que nossos olhares se encontrassem. Pude ver a minha própria raiva refletida em seus olhos; por ele, e por mim também, nós acabaríamos com aquilo ali mesmo, tendo a cansada e enfadada secretária como testemunha. A promessa de que o nosso assunto ainda não havia sido resolvido ainda estava presente em nossas energias arredias.

Meu corpo todo tremeu em ódio e pude sentir um rosnado involuntário sair de minha garganta. Mas, ao ver a nossa postura, a jovem senhora nos advertiu, pigarreando alto para chamar a nossa atenção. E, rapidamente, voltamos novamente ao nosso estado letárgico anterior.

Não sei como permiti que aquele esquisito chegasse tão longe. Como ele se atreveu a me tocar ou me bater? Encostei em meu rosto, por baixo do gelo, na parte onde ele havia me acertado e me encolhi devido à reação da pequena dor que se reiniciou. Mesmo tendo minha pele dormente e siberialmente abaixo de sua temperatura normal, ainda podia senti-la pulsar.

Mas o que mais me incomodava era a tinta jogada sobre meu corpo que começava a secar, deixando minha pele repuxada e meu cabelo grudado. Idiotas. São todos uns idiotas. Nesta, como em todas as demais escolas ao qual já passei durante minha curta vida. Esta era apenas mais uma. A quinta em quatro anos. Mas isso não importa, e nem me afeta mais, pois descobri que todos são grandes imbecis. Aqui, porém, parecia ser diferente; havia uma quantidade maior deles por metro quadrado.

- Eu ainda te pego. - Falei baixo, mas alto o suficiente para que ele escutasse, e recebi um olhar atravessado e outro murmúrio como resposta à minha provocação.

Aquilo imediatamente trouxe à minha memória a face abobalhada daquele que me jogou a porcaria que grudara em meu corpo. Um sorriso de satisfação surgiu em meus lábios ao rever seu pânico quando percebeu que eu estava correndo em sua direção. E a sua expressão amedrontada quando o joguei contra a parede, era quase uma piada fixada em minhas retinas.

Um otário e covarde. Alguém que precisava de ajuda para se defender era digno de pena; somente um covarde permitiria que outro tomasse a sua briga.

A porta se abriu lentamente, como em um filme de terror, e a figura estranha do diretor surgiu entre ela. Naquele momento, por um instante, por uma fração de segundos, senti medo. Ele nos olhou com imparcialidade e nos mandou entrar. Adquiri novamente a minha postura naturalmente pretensiosa e me levantei. Se eu estava indo para o abate, pelo menos seria em grande estilo e sem covardia.

Novamente a imagem daquele dobe surgiu à minha frente. Apesar de ele ser um covarde e um fraco, mesmo assim eu irei acabar com ele. A culpa de eu estar me dirigindo à sala do diretor, olhando para esse velho enquanto ele puxava a minha ficha estudantil, era toda dele.

Sentei em uma das cadeiras em frente à grande mesa de madeira cheia de papeis e porta retratos, enquanto o ruivo se sentou na outra. Ambos virados para frente, evitando que nossos olhares se encontrassem novamente.

Percebi que a postura do outro se modificara no momento em que ultrapassou a porta; esta havia se tornado menos provocativa e mais rígida, quase amedrontada, mas um pouco relaxada também. A petulância havia sumido por completo.

Não sei informar o que aquilo causou em mim, mas descobrir que aquele esquisito não era tão durão quanto aparentava ser, foi um pouco mais que gratificante.

Meus olhos caíram sobre a sala. Observei como era grande e estranhamente cheia de fotos. Fotos espalhadas pelas paredes, imagens de jovens de variadas idades, vestidos com o uniforme do colégio ou com uniformes esportivos. Troféus. Aquelas fotos eram troféus que aquele velho guardava orgulhosamente dos feitos de seus alunos vencedores.

- Sr. Uchiha, não pensei que fosse vê-lo tão cedo na minha sala. – Ele fez uma pausa. – E você de novo aqui, Gaara. Não tínhamos combinado que você evitaria novas confusões?

Escutei o velho estranho dizer calmamente, enquanto nos olhava de forma plácida. Eu o ignorei, como sempre fazia com aqueles que não me importavam, mas vi o outro abaixar o olhar quando ouviu o diretor se reportar a ele.

Desviei meu olhar para a janela e encontrei, junto a outros garotos, o responsável por eu estar ali. Provavelmente a espera de alguma notícia de seu amigo. Aquilo apenas fez a minha raiva contida aumentar e com ela a vontade de quebrar a cara daquele dobe.

- Você mal chegou e já se meteu em confusão. Diga-me, o que aconteceu Uchiha? Por que você está desta forma?

Ouvi novamente suas palavras calmas e as menosprezei outra vez Não iria reclamar de minhas brigas. Eu luto sozinho as minhas guerras e batalhas. Não costumo pedir auxílio a soldados para isto.

Eu continuei a olhar pela janela quando vi aquele loiro imbecil rindo. Rindo não, gargalhando por algo fora da minha compreensão. Eu estava ali, todo ferrado, enquanto ele estava lá fora, gargalhando, salvo de qualquer problema a que viria. Em um momento de raiva e com a vista pregada nele, respondi.

- O garoto loiro... – Parece que o velho soube imediatamente de quem eu estava falando, pois uma respiração mais pesada foi ouvida ecoando pela sala.

- Por que você agrediu o Uzumaki? Pois me informaram que foi você que começou a confusão ao agredi-lo.

O velho era insistente, muito mais do que os outros diretores ao qual já visitei. Mas se ele sabia o que havia acontecido, por que me fazer tantas perguntas? Eu não tenho muita paciência para aqueles que tentam chamar a minha atenção.

Porém, voltei o meu olhar para ele quando ouvi o nome dito. Uzumaki. Então este era o nome daquele que eu iria esmagar. Com meus olhos voltados para o diretor, eu pude perceber que ele, de alguma forma, pensou que sua tática havia funcionado, pois abriu a sua pasta e sorriu vitorioso para mim.

- Então, irá me contar, Uchiha?

- Não tem nada para contar, senhor - Eu o respondi somente para ele terminar com aquele relatório e chamar logo meus pais. Eu queria mesmo era ir para casa e tomar um banho para retirar aquela porcaria de cima de mim.

O velho diretor percebeu, em meu rosto novamente voltado para fora da janela, que não conseguiria retirar nada de mim. Ponto para ele; além de insistente, ele era inteligente. Então o ouvi se dirigir ao outro.

- E você, Gaara? Também não tem nada para me dizer? Ou irá me contar o porquê dos dois estarem se engalfinhando no corredor?

- Ele estava agredindo o Naruto... – O garoto respondeu com uma voz firme, mas com um pouco de receio. Medroso. E covarde, jogando a culpa para mim.

- Ele fez isso comigo, seu idiota. Você queria que fizesse o quê? – Respondi, quase o atacando novamente.

Meu corpo chegou a se levantar da cadeira de onde estava, mas escutei uma palavra de basta e uma ordem para que eu me sentasse novamente. Não gosto de autoridades, mas não sou burro e acatei o pedido.

- Sr. Uchiha, eu sei do seu histórico escolar. Sei que você já passou muitas vezes na frente de diretores como eu. Mas eu disse à sua mãe no dia da sua matrícula, que aqui na minha escola eu não permito e nem tolero agressões físicas. A senhora Uchiha me prometeu que você se comportaria aqui. E em uma semana você já esta sentado na minha frente.

Ouvi tudo em silêncio; eu havia prometido sim que tentaria evitar confrontos, mas prometi ao meu pai. E, naquele momento, imaginei a cara de decepção que ele faria ao ser chamado novamente em minha escola. Meu pai era a única pessoa que me importava no mundo inteiro. Fazer com que ele se orgulhasse de mim tanto quanto se orgulhava do meu irmão era uma de minhas metas mais sagradas. E o pensamento decepcioná-lo mais uma vez fez com que eu voltasse o meu olhar para aquele velho e quase implorasse para que ele não o chamasse. Ou pior, que não chamasse minha mãe. A simples menção de seu nome vez meu peito doer; se ela descobrisse, provavelmente o inferno voltaria à terra novamente. Eu acho que o velho viu algo no meu olhar, pois sua expressão se amenizou quase instantaneamente.

Ele abaixou o olhar e pegou uma das folhas de dentro da pasta, lendo-a com cuidado. Provavelmente ele viu os relatórios de meu último encontro com o conselheiro. Seu olhar quando voltou para mim era humilhantemente piedoso. E denunciou a minha suspeita, porque com toda a certeza ele havia lido algo do tipo: 'garoto problemático', 'possui aversão às autoridades', 'com má conduta de relacionamento', 'não tem amigos ou colegas', 'não consegue se relacionar com pessoas da mesma faixa etária', 'alta agressividade contida', ' possui problemas familiares', 'recomenda-se evitar confrontos entre ele e adultos superiores', e etc, etc, etc.

Como sei disso tudo? Pois já li diversas vezes essa ficha ridícula. Tenho até várias copias escritas por cada conselheiro de cada nova escola ao qual passei. Na primeira vez que a vi, confesso que fiquei um pouco abalado, mas hoje ela não me incomoda nem um centímetro. O que me irrita mesmo e esse olhar que me destinam todas as vezes que a lêem em minha frente.

- Então quem provocou todo o incidente foi o Uzumaki. Não me espanta. Irei resolver com ele depois. Agora o que faço com vocês dois? – Vi-o se arrumar em sua cadeira e abaixa a cabeça.

Senti meu estomago se contorcer naquela hora. E intimamente rezei. No mesmo instante, senti meu sangue gelar e minha boca ficar ressecada. Porém, exteriormente eu sabia fingir muito bem meu estado de espírito e demonstrava uma fisionomia calma e arrogante. Sempre soube esconder todos os meus sentimentos aprendi isso desde cedo como uma forma de sobrevivência.

- Desta vez eu irei relevar. Não chamarei seus pais. Mas se isso voltar a ocorrer, terei que avisá-los e serei forçado a suspendê-los. Por agora, vou querer que se desculpem e me prometam que nada parecido não acontecerá novamente. Podem fazer isto?

- Sim senhor - Respondemos quase que na mesma hora. Um alívio percorreu cada célula de meu corpo, relaxando-o de meu receio.

- Me desculpe. E eu prometo senhor Sarutobi. – Ouvi o outro dizer de uma forma relutante.

- Desculpe. Eu prometo. – Eu falei, baixo, com muita dificuldade. As palavras saíram de minha boca, causando uma magoa no meu peito e deixando um gosto amargo depois. Como poderia prometer algo se o que eu mais queria era agarrar novamente o pescoço daqueles dois infelizes?

- Muito bom, garotos. Irei cobrar as promessas. Agora, podem se retirar; peguem uma guia de advertência com a secretária para que seus pais assinem e depois vão à enfermaria. E Uchiha, vá tomar um banho e peça um uniforme limpo à enfermeira.

Levantei com a ordem dada novamente, e, assim que cheguei à porta, ouvi o velho dizer algo no telefone para a sua secretária, mandando que levassem o Uzumaki até ele no término da aula. Senti um prazer sádico percorrer meu coração, afinal, eu e o outro não nos ferraríamos sozinhos.

- Sr. Uchiha, você já pensou sobre os nossos clubes de matemática e física? Eu tenho certeza de que a sua alta inteligência será bem aproveitada neles. Se não quiser, temos os times de lutas; seria bom para você canalizar a sua energia em algo de útil. Pense a respeito, garoto.

Ouvi as sugestões dadas assim que cheguei à porta, mas não dei a oportunidade do velho ver a minha cara de ódio. Então não me virei, apenas controlei-me e sai. O ruivo correu na minha frente e o vi se afastar, provavelmente queria a minha companhia na enfermaria tanto quanto eu queria a dele.

---

Andando pelos corredores vazios da escola, eu quase pude ver o meu reflexo pelos vitrais das prateleiras de fotos de seus times vitoriosos. Parei à frente para admirar o meu estado lamentável. Havia tinta amarela por todo o meu corpo, sem falar da minha calça estar completamente bicolor; as verde e vermelhas tingiam o azul do uniforme, deixando-o com um aspecto ridículo. Eu era a imagem de um palhaço. Era assim que estava me sentindo: um palhaço de circo, onde todos os outros me observavam com risos abertos em seus rostos e altas gargalhadas saindo de suas gargantas.

Mas, olhando diretamente para aquele vitral, meus olhos caíram sobre as fotos que estavam expostas. Uma em particular me chamou a atenção: a do time de Karatê. Lá estava o tal Uzumaki, o tal Gaara e os outros garotos que vi junto ao loiro idiota pela janela. Todos riam, com exceção do ruivo estranho, em uma postura confiante com um troféu diante deles. Naquele momento, a proposta do diretor de me juntar a algum time se tornou muito interessante. Afinal, eu poderia socar a cara dele sem que ninguém me repreendesse ou chamasse meus pais por isso. Pelo contrário, seria até enaltecido por tal fato.

Quando a calma já começava a se instalar em mim devido àquele pensamento, meu rosto começou a latejar e a doer novamente. Senti algo quente escorrer pela minha face e a toquei, olhando para minha mão em seguida. Era sangue. Por algum motivo, a ferida aberta na briga tinha voltado a sangrar. E, com a mão e o rosto sujos, corri em direção à enfermaria. Subitamente, senti que tinha alguém atrás de mim, me espionando e me observando, mas, quando voltei meu rosto, não vi ninguém. Dando de ombros, continuei a minha pequena corrida.

Sai de lá limpo, com dois curativos no rosto e um olho roxo. Era tarde, mas ainda havia tempo o suficiente para voltar à sala e assistir o restante das aulas do período da tarde. Novamente corri pelos corredores, parando somente em frente a minha classe. Arrumei meu cabelo, alinhando-o, e bati na porta. Segundos depois, ouvi a voz do mestre daquele horário me mandar entrar. Assim que fui visto e recebi a ordem, comecei a caminhar para o meu lugar, que ficava perto da janela à esquerda.

Ouvi risinhos e olhares curiosos vindo em minha direção. Não pude evitar que uma careta fosse feita e um resmungo furioso saísse por meus lábios. O burburinho aumentou consideravelmente em um único segundo e, em menos tempo ainda, o professor mandou todos se calarem. Aquele restante de tarde se prolongou mais do que o normal e me atrasei consideravelmente, passando e fazendo a matéria perdida. O sinal anunciou a saída e apenas tive tempo para jogar o material dentro da mochila e sair.

Ao passar pelo corredor principal, uma menina de cabelos rosados surgiu do nada na minha frente e acabamos nos chocando. Logo depois, escutei o som seco da lancheira de plástico rosa caindo no chão. Tudo foi tão rápido. No instante seguinte, eu a vi se corando, o que realçou ainda mais seus olhos verdes. Ela levantou a cabeça com cuidado e lançou um olhar estranho que não reconheci. Recolhi a sua lancheira e a entreguei com pressa.

- Desculpe. – Disse, vendo-a ficar ainda mais vermelha. Posso ser um pouco arredio com outras pessoas, mas uma coisa minha mãe me ensinou é a ser educado com as garotas.

- Tá. Tá tudo bem. – Ela falou baixo e eu quase tive dificuldade em ouvi-la. A menina ficava cada vez mais ruborizada como se isso fosse possível para algum ser humano.

Virei-me e olhei para o meu relógio; eu estava atrasado. Observei a garota novamente, que mantinha o olhar baixo, e aquilo me irritou um pouco. Um pouco não; aquilo era totalmente irritante. Como alguém conseguia ficar tão vermelha? Voltei para a saída e tornei a caminhar, há aquela hora, minha mãe já estaria a minha espera na porta da escola. E ela odeia atrasos, assim como eu.

- Você é o garoto novo, não é? Eu me chamo Sakura, e você? - Ela disse com uma voz mais forte ao perceber que eu me distanciava, tentando chamar a minha atenção. Eu apenas me virei e a olhei com indiferença. Fui embora deixando-a sozinha, estática e vermelha onde ela estava.

Corri novamente para a saída e avistei meu irmão parado perto do portão, junto ao seu mais novo amigo, chamado Deidara se me lembro bem. Eu acho que é isso. Não sei como o Itachi e sua cara de tédio e desdém, conseguia atrair pessoas ao seu redor. Também não sei como ele ainda conseguia lidar com elas e concordava fazer contato com os outros garotos.

Eu não conseguia mais. Estava farto da idéia e ser sempre o novato; nas escolas, nos cursos, na cidade. Ter sempre que aprender onde ficava cada rua, cada lanchonete, cada esquina. No início, tudo era divertido, na primeira mudança, na segunda. Depois da terceira, tudo ficou chato, enfadonho e até mesmo ridículo.

Porque me esforçar para aprender? Para que conhecer gente, fazer amizades, se logo depois teria que me despedir e começar tudo de novo? Então, preferi desistir. Era mais fácil, mas parecia que meu irmão não concordava com a minha opinião. Como sempre.

Cheguei próximo a ele e seu amigo e olhei para a rua. Mamãe ainda não havia chegado. Aquilo era estranho, pois ela nunca se atrasava. Olhei para o amigo de meu irmão e ele sorria. Sorria não, ele estava rindo da minha cara.

- Parece que o moleque do Gaara conseguiu fazer um pequeno estrago em você, Sasuke. Pelo menos ele ficou do mesmo jeito que você está? – Eu ouvi o deboche calado. Não estava a fim de me meter em confusão com os amigos do Itachi. Como eu já disse, não sou burro e sei com quem devo fazer as minhas guerras. E segundo, não daria confiança para um imbecil como ele, seria me rebaixar demais.

- Deixe-o. – Ouvi meu irmão dizer, me olhando rapidamente nos olhos como uma leve provocação. Aquilo era comum, uma espécie de códigos entre nós. Era como nos comunicávamos normalmente, além de nos ignorarmos constantemente.

- Ficou, como deveria ficar. – Apenas respondi e voltei a minha atenção novamente para a rua. Ainda pude ouvir os deboches de Deidara e o meu irmão mandando-o calar a boca.

Ao longe, vi o grande carro negro de meu pai se aproximando e, no momento em que parou em nossa frente, ouvi meu nome sendo dito por uma voz que desconhecia.

Quando me virei na direção do som, vi o dobe loiro e toda a sua gangue vindo ao meu encontro inclusive o ruivo estranho. Dei as costas e voltei minha atenção para o carro, abrindo a porta com a intenção de entrar e ir embora. Não queria mais confusão por aquele dia. Tive a sorte de sair quase ileso de levar uma suspensão; não queria ter que arriscá-la. Porque, se todos aqueles idiotas estivessem procurando encrenca, eu poderia dar o que eles estavam desejando.

- Espera! Espera Uchiha! – Ouvi novamente sua voz estridente gritar o meu nome. Tive toda a intenção de menosprezá-lo, mas quando menos esperava, senti o meu braço sendo segurado na nítida impressão de evitar que eu continuasse.

Olhei para aquela mão pequena, mas firme e a segui com meu olhar. Encontrei o seu dono me observando sem jeito, com a respiração ofegante. Provavelmente devido à longa e acelerada corrida que teve que dar apenas para tentar me impedir de ir embora. A minha raiva e fúria apenas aumentaram quando o vi sorrir de uma forma estranha. Imediatamente, senti minhas sobrancelhas se encontrarem. Não sei o que ele viu em minha face, mas antes mesmo de seus amigos se juntarem a ele, este já tinha me largado e seus olhos pareciam assustados.

Eu continuava parado com ele diante de mim. Por um momento, nossos olhares se cruzaram e percebi que ele não estava ali para continuarmos a nossa briga. Pelo contrário; ele me parecia até mesmo um pouco desconcertado, mas totalmente desarmado. A minha curiosidade falou mais alto e evitou que entrasse pela porta aberta do veiculo preto à minha frente.

Eu sentia a presença de Itachi imóvel atrás de mim, desde que eu ouvira o meu nome. Apenas a sua respiração o denunciava.

- Eu quero falar com você.

Olhei-o com arrogância e prepotência. Como, depois de tudo o que ele havia provocado, ainda tinha coragem de vir falar comigo?

Olhei para cima e encontrei o olhar de Itachi sobre mim de uma forma apática, mas também intensa. Naquela hora, senti meu coração disparar pelo fato de ele parecer se importar com a situação, quando mexeu discretamente sua sobrancelha direita. Aquele singelo ato me dizia que tinha que acabar com os meus problemas e resolvê-los por definitivo.

Joguei minha mochila para dentro do carro, cruzei os braços sobre o peito e voltei a minha atenção a turma de garotos diante de mim. Quando os vi, todos eles estavam com seus olhos ligeiramente assustados, voltados para algo atrás de mim. Levei meu olhar até onde os deles estavam e apenas vi meu irmão entrando no carro.

- Me desculpe. – O loiro disse, chamando a minha atenção novamente para ele. - Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu com você. – Continuou, sorrindo de uma forma desconcertada e levando seu braço esquerdo para trás da cabeça. – Não era para ter te atingido, sabe. As bolas com tintas eram para ter caído sobre o Suigetsu e os outros. Mas você surgiu do nada e aconteceu o que aconteceu. – Eu o olhava e não o compreendia. Não me importava com aquelas desculpas. E eu acho que ele compreendeu o meu olhar. – Você não esta querendo saber disso não é? – Pelo menos, o dobe sabia entender as coisas. Difícil de acreditar, não?

- Hn. – Resmunguei, sem qualquer vontade de respondê-lo.

- Mas você não me deixou explicar o engano, foi logo correndo atrás de mim para me pegar. - Com aquela, frase retirei meu pensamento sobre ele ser perspicaz. É claro que correria atrás de alguém que aprontou para cima de mim. Se fosse com ele, o que ele faria? Sentaria e conversaria bebendo um refrigerante?! – Mas eu entendo. Provavelmente teria feito a mesma coisa. Por isso estou aqui, para me desculpar. E pedir que você desculpe o Gaara também, ele não fez por mal. Ele apenas reagiu à sua ação de me bater. Ele é super protetor comigo. Você tem um irmão mais velho, deve saber como é, não?

Não. Eu não sabia como era ter alguém que lutasse por mim e me protegesse. Sempre foi eu por mim mesmo. E, naquele momento, a minha raiva se tornou maior e invejosa. Invejosa de o tal Uzumaki ter alguém que o protegesse acima de todos. Ao contrário de mim.

- E aí? Tudo acertado? – Eu o vi estender sua mão direita como forma de termos nos desculpado. Firmando um acordo e paz entre eu, ele e sua gangue fiel.

Olhei para sua mão estendida e depois para seus olhos sorridentes. Vi sinceridade neles, as desculpas me pareciam ser verdadeiras. Mas de que me adiantaria sua sinceridade e suas desculpas, me perguntei novamente, depois de todos os atos que, em seguida, ocorreram? Depois de eu ter me metido em uma grande confusão por causa da sua brincadeira inconseqüente e impensada? Elas iriam resolver com os futuros atos e castigos que estariam me esperando no momento em que meus pais vissem meu olho roxo e minha sobrancelha suturada, além da advertência que conquistei? Aquelas desculpas e toda aquela sinceridade não iriam me ajudar em nada para me safar.

Levei meu olhar novamente para sua mão. Descruzei meus braços. Virei e entrei no carro, fechando a porta com força. Não lhe dei nem a oportunidade de ver meu rosto através da janela fechada. Ouvi seus amigos me xingando e me amaldiçoando, mas nada vindo de sua voz. Mas pude imaginar a sua reação, provavelmente uma de surpresa, depois a indignação e o sentimento de vazio e vácuo com a mão parada e estendida para o nada à sua frente. Aquilo me vez sorrir internamente; saber, imaginar o outro totalmente patético.

- Podemos ir, Sasuke? – Ouvi a voz de um homem me perguntando. Somente naquela hora percebi que minha mãe não estava presente e quem dirigia era um dos novos funcionários de meu pai.

Meneei a cabeça em afirmativo e ele moveu o carro, nos retirando dali e iniciando nossa volta para casa.

Olhando pelo retrovisor, ele reparou em minha expressão de incompreensão. Não era para ele estar ali. Ninguém havia me informado que não seria a mamãe que não nos buscaria. Mas não nego que senti um grande alívio por ela não estar ali. Pelo menos, a bronca ficaria para depois.

- Sua mãe precisou resolver uns problemas com seu pai sobre o aluguel da loja de doces. Então me pediram para vir pegar vocês. Ela mandou dizer para vocês jantarem e não esperarem por eles, e depois para vocês fazerem seus deveres. Quando eles chegarem, farão as inspeções.

O jovem rapaz, que não tinha mais de 25 anos, mas que era muito competente com computadores, deu o recado explicativo e novamente voltou seu olhar para mim através do pequeno espelho à sua frente.

- Problemas com os outros garotos? – Pude ver seu pequeno sorriso debochado. Ele me conhecia e sabia do meu histórico, então por que aquela pergunta cretina?

Não o respondi e voltei o meu olhar para a janela. Vi a cidade correr na minha frente; Konoha era o seu nome. Na verdade, ela não era tão nova assim para minha família.

Konoha era a nossa cidade natal. Meus pais nasceram aqui. Aqui cresceram, se conheceram, se casaram...

Aqui meu irmão nasceu, e, cinco anos depois, eu nasci. Eu nasci em Konoha, mas, para mim, ela era tão estranha quanto as outras. Antes mesmo que eu completasse um ano de idade, a minha família se mudou devido ao trabalho do senhor Uchiha, meu pai. Aquela foi à primeira mudança de muitas seguintes. Seis ao todo. Seis em dez anos.

Mas voltamos para cá por causa de minha mãe. Ela andava triste, amargurada e solitária demais. As brigas com meu pai por causa de seu descontentamento, estavam ficando constantes e perigosas. Eles brigavam quase que diariamente. E as frustrações deles começaram a serem dirigida aos filhos. Aos filhos não; a mim, em particular.

E, para tentar deixá-la um pouco mais feliz, meu pai conseguiu pedir transferência para cá. E então, novamente nos mudamos. Itachi, como sempre, não demonstrou nenhuma contrariedade, apesar dele ter uma namorada e um emprego na outra cidade. Para mim, era mais uma mudança em minha vida.

Parecia que o plano de meu pai estava dando certo, pois, em dez dias nesta cidade, minha mãe mudou completamente. Ela havia adquirido cor e brilho nos imensos olhos negros. Sorria, como nunca a vi sorrir antes. Ela reencontrou sua família e suas amigas e, junto a elas, resolveu montar um negocio próprio. Minha mãe, até aquele momento, havia se transformado. Mas...

Já previ a situação. Sei qual será a reação dela ao ver meu uniforme manchado e a advertência para assinar.

----

Quando vi o carro de meus pais chegar na frente de casa, era um pouco tarde do horário habitual de chegada de meu pai. Eu já havia jantado, já tinha feito meus deveres de casa e estava sentado do lado de fora de meu quarto, num local secreto, simplesmente olhando para o céu estrelado. E pedindo para que, se houvesse um ser superior, que ele tivesse um pouco de piedade comigo. Levantei-me do patamar da varanda, escondido entre as árvores, e voltei para meu quarto através da janela, quando os vi entrar pela porta principal.

Escutei risos e a porta sendo fechada. Os dois pareciam felizes. Os risos deles eram muito mais agradáveis de ouvir que seus gritos e xingamentos. Senti uma felicidade estranha surgir em meu peito. Mas, até quando durariam estes risos? Até quando a felicidade estaria presente entre eles? Principalmente porque havia deixado o papel carimbado da escola em cima da mesa da sala de jantar e meu uniforme estava na lavanderia em cima da máquina de lavar. Quando minha mãe visse toda aquela bagunça, com toda a certeza eu estaria perdido. Porque ferrado eu já estava mesmo.

Com o passar do tempo, senti uma ansiedade correr em meu corpo. Senti a adrenalina percorrer cada célula. Senti um medo absurdo e incompreendido surgir. Passei minha mão pelos meus cabelos negros e, antes mesmo de ouvir alguma coisa, tremi em pensar na reação deles. Caminhei sem sentido pelo interior de meu quarto, de um lado para outro. Passando do armário à direita para a cama, da cama para a mesa de estudos, sendo pateticamente observados pelos meus bonecos de ações junto a seus carros e robôs, que do alto das prateleiras ao meu redor riam de mim e de minha covardia. Meu ídolo preso no alto de minha me olhava de dentro do pôster e sentia vergonha do meu comportamento infantil. Apenas deixei que um suspiro saísse, sem que fosse a minha vontade.

Ouvi seus passos percorrem a casa. Pude identificar cada som. Sala de estar, passando pelo grande sofá, pela área comum onde ficava uma TV. Ouvi a porta da cozinha sendo puxada e a geladeira aberta. A cada passo dado, sentia a minha respiração ficar mais forte, e uma leve dor no peito surgiu inesperadamente.

- Meninos, chegamos! – Ouvi a voz de minha mãe avisando a sua chegada. Meu coração disparou naquele momento.

Ouvi os risos indo em direção a sala de jantar e....

- Sasuke! Desça aqui, agora. - Ouvi o grito na voz de meu pai e estremeci na hora.

Desci as escadas com a cabeça erguida, pronto para a guerra familiar e para minha bronca.

Cheguei à sala e encontrei minha mãe sentada no grande sofá, segurando o papel que precisava de sua assinatura, e meu pai em pé, escorado com o cotovelo apoiado sobre um pequeno móvel repleto de porta retratos. As luzes estavam fracas e meio amareladas, e o interior daquele cômodo era frio, extremamente frio para uma noite primaveril.

Vi seus olhos se arregalarem quando me viram, provavelmente devido aos meus machucados. Senti meu coração apertar quando vi minha mãe me estender a sua mão direita. Fui até ela e a segurei. Ela me puxou para mais perto e inclinou a minha cabeça para poder ver e analisar melhor os ferimentos. Meu pai se aproximou e se sentou ao seu lado. Senti suas mãos fortes me puxarem para si e ele também inclinou a minha cabeça, repetindo a ação de minha mãe.

- O que foi que você aprontou desta vez? – Ouvi a voz rouca e seca de meu pai. – Nós não conversamos, Sasuke? Você me prometeu que não iria mais agir como um inconseqüente. – Ele continuou sua fala, fazendo com que meus olhos fossem direcionados aos dele. Me esforcei de forma sobre-humana para evitar demonstrar o que estava ocorrendo em mim ao ver a decepção no seu olhar. Senti meu peito doer ainda mais. A minha respiração se alterou com aqueles olhos fortes sobre mim, à espera de uma resposta.

- Eu... – Não consegui dizer nada. Minha boca, seca, não deixava que palavra alguma fosse dita. Senti vergonha da minha fraqueza. Apenas desviei o olhar para evitar que aqueles olhos negros me ferissem mais e encontrei os da minha mãe, me olhando com mais expectativa do que de seu companheiro de bronca.

- Você tinha que aprontar logo hoje? – Ouvi suas palavras baixas e decepcionadas dentro de seu olhar distante, e estas cortaram a minha voz em definitivo. Um nó se estalou em minha garganta naquele instante e eu tive vontade de sair dali para nunca mais voltar. Nunca mais ver ou ter que conviver com aqueles dois.

Eu não sei porque ela age dessa forma comigo. Não é sempre, não. Às vezes, ela era delicada e carinhosa como é com o Itachi. Às vezes, eu sinto o seu amor por mim. Mas, às vezes, eu sinto que ela simplesmente não se importa comigo. Como agora. Para ela, apenas o meu irmão é existente, e isso me deixa completamente angustiado e furioso ao mesmo tempo, por constatar que para eles sou menos que o Itachi.

Mas, apesar de tudo, eu não a odiava; não conseguia odia-la. Ela era a minha mãe. E eu a amava acima de tudo. Amo-a do meu jeito.

- Me responda, Sasuke. – Meu pai exigiu, severamente, me segurando com força pelos braços. Talvez reagindo ao seu instinto primário. Talvez agindo da forma como agiram com ele, no passado. Sua voz ainda era mais intensa e notei que a sua paciência estava se alterando.

Eu olhei, assustado, diretamente para sua mão que me apertava o braço e depois levei meu olhar desafiador aos deles. Pelo menos, consegui forças para desafiá-lo. Por um instante, senti sua reação enfraquecer e um entendimento surgir na sua expressão facial, e logo seu aperto em torno do meu braço se intensificou.

- Eu não vou perguntar de novo. – Novamente a voz friamente seca e totalmente irritada de meu pai chamou a minha atenção. Meus olhos ardiam por algum motivo que eu desconhecia.

- Diga, Sasuke! Por favor, diga o que aconteceu dessa vez. – Minha mãe me pediu novamente.

- Ele foi provocado. – Ouvi a voz firme de Itachi vindo do outro lado da sala. Há quanto tempo ele estava ali? Não sei informar.

Quando meus olhos caíram sobre ele, vi-o vestido com seus negros shorts de dormir, sentado tranquilamente sobre as escadas de madeira escura que dava acesso aos nossos quartos. Eu acho que naquele momento eu o agradeci internamente.

Meus pais também se dirigiram a ele, com olhares curiosos.

- Como assim Itachi? Você sabe o que aconteceu? - Minha mãe, mais calma, provavelmente pela presença de meu irmão, perguntou.

Juntei minhas forças e eu mesmo contei toda a história. Não queria que Itachi se sentisse obrigado a tomar a minha frente. Meu irmão subiu as escadas assim que comecei a contar a minha versão dos fatos. Não porque ele se sentiu diminuído por eu ter tomado a sua fala, ou qualquer coisa o tipo, mas simplesmente porque ele era o Itachi. Totalmente indiferente daquilo que não o interessasse.

Meus pais se acalmaram um pouco, mas ainda pude ver nos olhos de minha mãe uma frustração. Talvez ela quisesse que fosse eu o principal responsável. Ou talvez uma frustração por eu não ser mais um filho perfeito.

Não retiro a minha parcela de culpa por todo o incidente. Eu que não soube me controlar e parti para a briga física. Mas eu tenho o sangue quente, o que posso fazer?

- O que faço com você? – Ouvi meu pai falar baixo, enquanto me olhava.

- Você sabe que também errou. Não se pode sair agredindo as pessoas, Sasuke, mesmo achando que tem motivo para isto. – A fala calma de minha mãe entrou pelos meus ouvidos e me feriu. Se fosse com o Itachi, ela provavelmente estaria aplaudindo e dando razão a ele.

- Vá para seu quarto Sasuke. E você está de castigo por um tempo indeterminado. Quando resolver o que farei com você, nós voltaremos a conversar. Amanhã irei ao seu colégio falar com o diretor e seu conselheiro. Talvez eu consiga encontrar uma forma de canalizar essa energia. – Eu ouvi um tom de fracasso sair de lábios de meu pai. E não acreditei no que ouvia. Ele odiava fracassar em qualquer coisa, assim como todo Uchiha.

Dei uma última olhada para os dois sentados à minha frente e novamente abaixei a cabeça. De repente, surgiu um peso insuportável em meu peito e ombros que mal me deixavam ficar em pé. Virei-me e iniciei a minha caminhada para o andar de cima, para o meu mais provável cárcere durante um longo tempo.

- Amanhã, irei naquela escola saber o que está acontecendo com esse garoto. Descobrir o porquê dele estar agindo dessa forma. Eu nunca pensei que um dia teria que recorrer a estranhos para saber o que está acontecendo com um dos meus filhos. Isto é humilhante.

As palavras baixas, porém, duras e ressentidas chegaram aos meus ouvidos assim que cheguei ao topo da escada. Meus pés param naquele momento; não conseguia mais mover meu corpo. Uma paralisia me forçava a ficar ali, escutando a mais uma discussão entre eles. Uma discussão plácida, mas repleta de arrogância e menosprezo um pelo outro. Eu apenas conseguia ouvi-los, calado.

- Você deve estar fazendo algo de errado, para este menino estar assim.

- Eu?!

- Você é a mãe. Você que deveria prestar mais atenção nele. É a sua função evitar que esses garotos se tornem em delinqüentes juvenis.

- Não vamos começar com isso. Não hoje, por favor.

- Não hoje, não ontem, não agora, não amanhã. É por causa da sua negligência que o Sasuke está dessa forma. Ele quer chamar a sua atenção.

- Basta, Fugaku! É muito cômodo para você me dizer isso, me chamar de negligente quando é você que nunca está em casa. E quando está, é como não estivesse. Ou você pensa que esses garotos são apenas meus filhos?

- Por que eles são tão diferentes? Por que o Sasuke não é como o irmão? Por que ele age desta forma? Era para ser mais fácil com ele.

- Porque não é a minha atenção que ele quer, Fugaku.

Não pude mais ficar ouvindo aquela discussão velada. Meu peito doía pelo simples fato de que, daquela vez, eu era o motivo dela.

Com meu corpo tremendo, reuni o pouco de força e coragem para consegui me mover e, assim que tive o domínio novamente de minhas pernas, corri.

Corri pelo corredor, apenas parando quando trombei em meu irmão parado no meio deste, entre a porta do meu quarto e a dele. Suspendi o meu olhar apenas para encontrar com o seu aparentemente um pouco preocupado, enquanto ele me segurava pelos ombros para que eu não caísse. Rompi o contato entre nossos olhos, não querendo sua pena, e desviei de seu corpo, entrando em meu quarto e fechando a porta com violência atrás de mim.

Joguei meu corpo atravessado sobre a cama, peguei meu travesseiro e, com ele, cobri minha cabeça. Não queria ouvi o que aqueles dois estavam falando. Nem sobre sua raiva mútua e as acusações rotineiras, muito menos as vozes se alterando. Não queria ouvir sobre mais nada naquele momento. Fechei meus olhos com força o suficiente para fazê-los doer, e ouvi apenas um som estranho; o som o meu próprio coração, batendo rapidamente dentro do meu peito. Aquele ruído, de alguma forma, me relaxou o suficiente para esquecer o que estava acontecendo no andar de baixo.

Não sei como, ou se aquilo tudo durou muito tempo, mas acordei com o som da porta do meu quarto sendo aberta.

Olhei assustado ao meu redor e vi minha mãe me observando de uma forma doce e segurando uma cesta em suas mãos. Vi-a sentar ao meu lado e, silenciosamente, retirar com cuidado os potes de medicamentos contidos no interior daquela cesta.

Movi-me para mais perto dela e senti suas mãos suaves retirarem com delicadeza os outros curativos. Ela limpou os ferimentos, tratou e fez novos curativos em minha face. Ao terminar, depositou um leve beijo em minha testa. Percebi-a por todos os medicamentos novamente dentro daquela cesta negra, voltando-se para o meu quarto e recolhendo o uniforme emprestado que estava em cima da cadeira de minha mesa de estudos perto da janela. Com mais um sorriso doce, ela me avisou que iria comigo para a escola e saiu, me deixando sozinho mais uma vez.

Deitei corretamente e permiti que o sono que lutava contra mim vencesse de novo. Pelo menos, até o amanhecer.

---

Continua...

________________________________________________________________

**Notas:**

Primeiramente tenho que agradecer a querida Blanxe-sensei, por ter aceito a participar deste projeto e desta seria brincadeira comigo. 8D

Não posso deixar de agradecer a fofa da Niu, que foi muito mais do que uma beta e sim uma parceira. Sem ela provavelmente este pov não teria saído. Apesar dela não gostar do pobrezinho do Sasuke. Valeu! XD

Peço desculpas pela demora deste pov, mas surgiram problemas que me fizeram adiar esta postagem. Mas sinceramente espero que tais problemas não voltem a surgir; e que os pov´s do Sasuke sejam postados mais rapidamente. =D

Eu e a Blanxe agradecemos a todos pelos comentários enviados. Em especial para a Inu e Paula, que não receberam uma resposta, como os demais receberam, pois não deixaram o e-mail em seus comentários não-logados. Então....

Respostas da Blanxe: 8D

**Inu:** Que bom que gostou do primeiro capítulo! Ainda não podemos dar certeza sobre ter ou não GaaNaru, pois cada capitulo está sendo criado conforme a resposta que a Kiyavi me dá nos pov's do Sasuke e vice-versa. Obrigada por comentar!

**Paula:** Agradecemos pelo apoio a fic e esperamos que goste dessa nova atualização!

Peço agradecidamente a todos que forem postar review deslogado, se puderem, peço que deixe o endereço de email no lugar destinado ao nome e assinem no final da review... pois não adianta colocar no comentário porque nesse espaço o fanfiction simplesmente apaga qualquer link ou endereço eletrônico...

Até o próximo pov do Saske. XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Autora do POV: **Blanxe

**Beta: **Capítulo sem betagem

**Casal Principal: **Sasuke + Naruto

**Gênero:** Universo Alternativo, Yaoi, Angst, Amizade, Romance, Drama, POV.

-

________________________________________________________________

**Naruto**

________________________________________________________________

-

O carro partiu, deixando para trás meus amigos inconformados e eu com a mais completa cara de idiota. Kiba e Shikamaru gritavam, xingando palavrões, enquanto Gaara apenas lançava um de seus melhores olhares mortais que, creio, se tivessem algum poder, teriam feito aquele carro explodir. Já Neji, sendo o mais centrado e sábio de nosso grupo, colocou a mão em meu ombro. Foi quando recolhi a minha, que ficara estendida à toa, e me virei para encarar o moreno de olhos perolados.

- Você fez a sua parte. Se ele é um babaca a ponto de ignorar o seu pedido de desculpas, azar o dele.

Dei de ombros, tomando as palavras de Neji como minhas. Só que, eu ainda me sentia mal pelo que tinha feito ao tal Uchiha, principalmente, depois de saber que ele era novato.

Eu estava longe de ser tolo e tinha noção da dificuldade de começar a estudar num colégio novo, ainda mais depois da recepção que meus amigos e eu havíamos dado a ele. Devido ao que aprontamos, o garoto seria motivo de piada na escola e, quem sabe, até mesmo excluído. Mesmo tendo me tratado como um bastardo, não desejava isso para ele.

No final das contas, minha consciência não permitia que eu simplesmente esquecesse a culpa.

Por ter decidido ir atrás do aluno novo, para me desculpar, acabei por perder o ônibus escolar e teria que voltar a pé para casa. Só de pensar na bronca que ia levar de minha mãe quando chegasse, já me fazia temer.

Fiz o caminho de volta, acompanhado de meus amigos. Eles foram um a um se despedindo, conforme chegavam às suas residências. Primeiro foi Kiba. Ele morava numa casa enorme, cercada de muros altos. A família Inuzuka se resumia a mãe, a irmã mais velha e ele. Seu pai havia morrido quando ele era ainda um bebê. Eram donos de uma das grandes clínicas veterinárias na cidade que era especialista em cuidar de cachorros. O próprio Kiba tinha um filhote de estimação, e a casa era protegida por verdadeiras feras – cães de guarda que até me davam medo.

Depois nos despedimos de Neji e Shikamaru. Eles moravam no mesmo prédio, sendo que em andares diferentes. Shikamaru vivia com a mãe e o pai, e, assim como, eu era filho único. Já Neji, não tinha pais, ambos haviam morrido quando ele era pequeno, deixando-o aos cuidados dos tios. Talvez fosse esse o motivo do moreno de cabelos longos ser tão sério e certinho, afinal, eu não sabia o que era viver sem meus pais, mas só de pensar em perdê-los, algum dia, me deixava muito triste. Imaginava como seria para Neji, que já não mais tinha sua verdadeira família por perto…

De qualquer forma, quando deveria ter chegado o momento de Gaara virar, para entrar na rua onde morava, ele simplesmente continuou andando.

- Gaara? – chamei, sem ganhar realmente um sinal de que ele estava me escutando, enquanto continuávamos a caminhar. Mesmo assim, apontei debilmente: – A sua casa é por ali.

- Vou te levar até a sua casa. – ele respondeu, monotonamente.

Imediatamente, franzi o cenho e discordei:

- Oi! 'Tá pensando o quê?! Eu não preciso que me leve em casa, 'ttebayo!

Gaara pareceu sequer se abalar com meus gritos indignados e estes só se intensificaram quando ele simplesmente disse:

- Eu quero.

- Eu não sou uma menina! – rebati, enfezado.

- Eu sei.

Eu adorava o Gaara, mas aquele jeito de nunca escutar o que eu dizia e, principalmente, ignorar as minhas vontades, às vezes, me tirava do sério. Eu tentava relevar, afinal, ele me considerava seu amigo, o melhor entre eles, o primeiro e tudo o mais. Só que, era vergonhoso ter alguém tomando a frente e me defendendo como se eu fosse um incapaz. Sério! Eu não era. Eu podia muito bem ter peitado aquele novo aluno, se fosse o caso de eu querer mesmo, mas Gaara sempre estava lá para interceder e me fazer parecer um indefeso menininho que não sabia se cuidar sozinho.

Porém, eu jamais poderia dizer isso a ele com todas as letras. Eu não tinha medo dele, mas temia ferir nossa amizade, acaso as palavras chegassem a magoá-lo. Gaara era um amigo que eu considerava muito, e eu preferia sofrer com a humilhação de tê-lo sempre tomando a minha frente, do que entristecê-lo. Mas, mesmo assim, eu ainda tentava fazê-lo enxergar que não era necessário me tratar daquela maneira.

Tentei me acalmar e, assim que achei estar pronto, chamei com a voz tranquila:

- Gaara. Eu quero agradecer pela ajuda de hoje… - ele me olhou pelo canto do olho, sem interromper a caminhada. Sendo assim, prossegui: - Mas também quero pedir que não se intrometa mais nas minhas brigas.

- Por quê? – ele me indagou, indiferente.

Para mim, aquilo poderia ser um progresso, afinal, estávamos criando um dialogo sobre o assunto, quando, das vezes anteriores, ele apenas me ignorava solenemente.

- Porque eu sei me defender sozinho, oras! – exclamei, expressando o óbvio.

Ele voltou a olhar apenas para frente e determinou:

- Isso não é uma opção.

Eu grunhi frustrado, irritado com a negativa que Gaara me dava. Talvez, ele não estivesse satisfeito com a minha explicação, porém, eu estava longe de entender aquela obsessão dele em se intrometer nas minhas brigas.

- 'To falando sério, Gaara.

- Eu também. – o garoto ruivo garantiu.

Suspirei, exasperado, e acabei indagando:

- Por que fica sempre querendo me defender?

Ele respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo, no entanto, me fez sentir remorso por ter começado aquela discussão.

- Porque não quero que se machuque.

Seu timbre, para quem não o conhecia bem, poderia parecer despretensioso, desprovido de sentimentos, mas para mim - que sabia reconhecer os sentimentos dos meus amigos como ninguém - percebi o jeito que sua voz discretamente se suavizara ao dizer aquelas palavras. Ele praticamente esfregara na minha cara que eu era importante para ele. Eu sabia que era, mas ter uma confirmação, vinda da própria pessoa, deixa a gente meio sem reação.

Havíamos chegado ao portão de minha casa, eu ainda tentei falar mais alguma coisa, mas ele apenas se despediu e assim o assunto, mais uma vez, foi enterrado. Pelo menos, até a próxima briga, na qual Gaara certamente se colocaria a minha frente e defenderia a minha honra.

Merda…

Por que ele sempre conseguia me enrolar?

oOo

Assim que eu entrei em casa, fui recepcionado pela voz autoritária e cheia de promessas nada agradáveis, da minha mãe. Eu estava esperando pela bronca, mas prever algo e se deparar com essa mesma coisa, são coisas totalmente diferentes. E, Kushina Uzumaki, era putamente assustadora quando queria ser.

- Naruto Uzumaki!

Me contraí internamente, ao ver seu rosto sério e raivoso, e fiz o melhor que sabia: Sorri, mesmo que amareladamente, e a cumprimentei, sem jeito:

- Oi, mãe.

Ela estreitou os olhos, cujo verde brilhava mais do que nunca, devido à ira, esbravejando ao mesmo tempo em que gesticulava sem parar:

- _'Oi, mãe'_? _'Oi, mãe'_?! Sua condução já deveria estar aqui, com você dentro dela, há meia hora! Onde foi que você se meteu?!

Levei a mão até a nuca, coçando o local. Eu sempre fazia isso quando me sentia nervoso e, naquele momento - inquestionavelmente -, eu estava. Pela minha cabeça, sequer passou a possibilidade de mentir. Nem adiantaria. De qualquer jeito, eu era um péssimo mentiroso. Então, fiz a coisa certa que meus pais haviam me ensinado e sempre fizeram questão de ressaltar: contei a verdade.

- Desculpa, aconteceu uma confusão no colégio e decidi perder a condução para poder consertar.

- Confusão de novo, Naruto? – uma voz masculina adentrou a sala e me surpreendi ao ver que meu pai já havia chegado do trabalho e vinha, caminhando da cozinha, até minha mãe e eu.

- Oi, pai. – cumprimentei, primeiramente, para depois confirmar: - Foi uma confusão sim.

Vi minha mãe cruzar os braços e meu pai se sentar no sofá.

- Somos todos ouvidos. – ele motivou e minha mãe completou com o tom mais enérgico:

- Pode começar a contar.

Respirei fundo e pensei por um momento sobre as consequências de meus atos. Quando eles soubessem o que eu aprontara no colégio, seria castigo na certa.

Eu estava fodido com todas as letras.

Sem saída, contei tudo. Desde a brilhante ideia de encher as bolas de ar com tinta, até o momento que o menino colorido tentara ir as forras e Gaara me defendeu. Aquela última parte me deu vergonha de relatar, afinal, não era fácil admitir que alguém salvara o meu traseiro. Era como se eu fosse algum tipo de fraco. Mas meus pais pareceram não verem dessa forma e escutaram tudo em silêncio.

Quando eu terminei de contar, enfatizando minhas boas intenções em ir pedir desculpas ao garoto e ter esse feito desprezado, minha mãe já havia ido se sentar ao lado de meu pai e ambos ficaram alguns segundos analisando a situação, me deixando ainda mais ansioso por tentar imaginar quantos dias eu pegaria sem meu vídeo-game ou sem poder sair na rua para brincar com meus amigos.

Vi os dois trocarem um olhar confidente, daquele tipo em que eles pareciam se comunicar sem palavras. Era assustador quando faziam aquilo, porque eles realmente aparentavam ter algum meio de telepatia - do jeito que eu sempre assistia nos filmes de ficção cientifica.

Minha mãe me olhou, reprovadoramente, e me alertou:

- Eu deveria te colocar de castigo, sabia disso?

- Desculpe, mãe. – pedi, mas, por suas palavras, já via a esperança de ser poupado ou, pelo menos, aliviado de um castigo mais drástico.

Meu pai foi quem trouxe a confirmação do que eu sequer esperava.

- Mas você agiu certo ao tentar se retratar com esse outro menino, por isso, _dessa vez_, sua mãe e eu deixaremos passar o incidente, ok?

Meus olhos azuis se arregalaram em surpresa e alívio. Agindo motivado pela felicidade e gratidão que me tomavam, simplesmente corri e pulei sobre ambos, os abraçando.

- Obrigado!!

Eles riram, provavelmente achando graça da minha maneira de me expressar, mas eu não me importava. Estava verdadeiramente contente por ter me livrado do castigo. Eram situações como aquela que me faziam ver o quanto era bom não dizer mentiras.

- O que pretende fazer sobre o garoto novo? – minha mãe me perguntou.

Me afastei, brevemente, ficando sentado sobre o colo dela, pensando no que ela havia dito. Eu entendi o que mamãe queria dizer, só que, sinceramente, não havia pensado sobre aquilo. Na manhã seguinte, estaria no colégio mais uma vez e, provavelmente, cruzaria com o moreno pelos corredores, mas a questão era: o que eu faria depois de tudo o que ocorrera, depois dele ter desfeito de meu pedido de desculpas?

- Eu não sei… - confessei, parando mais alguns segundos para pensar, antes de responder: - Apesar dele não ser da nossa sala, eu quero tentar se amigo dele.

Essa vontade me veio no instante em que parei para refletir. Eu não queria que aquele garoto continuasse com uma má impressão sobre mim, nem de meus amigos. Então, a melhor forma de mudar isso, seria mostrando que poderíamos nos dar bem.

Meu pai concordou, imediatamente, com a minha escolha e expressou isso muito satisfeito:

- É uma boa, Naruto. Tente fazer amizade. Ele pode estar sendo orgulhoso, mas você foi o culpado por toda essa situação.

Era exatamente como eu pensava, por isso, somente concordei, sentindo vergonha de mim mesmo.

- Eu sei.

Meu pai sorriu e afagou meus cabelos, enquanto minha mãe me deu um beijo estalado na minha bochecha e indagou com otimismo:

- Mas você pode ser amigo dele, não pode, Naru?

Com um sorriso crescente de orelha a orelha, eu confirmei, disposto a cumprir com aquela meta:

- Pode apostar que sim!

oOo

Na manhã seguinte, a rotina se seguiu como no dia anterior, com a diferença que, dessa vez, eu consegui descer na hora certa. Logicamente, havia acordado um pouco mais cedo e me arrumado com mais rapidez somente para fazer uma média com a minha mãe. Depois de tê-la desagrado por não ter retornado ontem com a condução, era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer para ganhar uns pontos com ela.

Consegui o meu intuito ao receber um caloroso abraço e parabenização por estar adiantado, e isso me deixou até contente comigo mesmo. E, assim que o ônibus escolar chegou, me despedi e entrei na condução.

Sorrindo para os rostos conhecidos de sempre, sentados em seus respectivos assentos, fui impedido de prosseguir pelo corredor quando uma mão firmou-se em meu pulso e me fez parar.

Suigetsu me sorria daquela maneira debochada – quase maníaca – e indagou:

- Uzumaki filhinho da mamãe, eu soube que aquele ataque ao aluno novo era para mim. Isso é verdade?

Desvencilhei meu pulso com um puxão forte. Era incrível como as fofocas corriam rápido pelo colégio e mais inacreditável como justamente ele – o carinha que pegava incessantemente no meu pé – viesse a ficar sabendo. Contudo, eu estava pouco me lixando se Suigetsu estava ciente ou não que aquelas bolas de tinta que acertaram o aluno novo haviam sido feitas especialmente para ele e apenas tinham errado o alvo.

- Pode apostar que sim. – confirmei.

O garoto de cabelos prateados se levantou do banco e me segurou pela gola de meu uniforme, sibilando bem perto do meu rosto:

- Você 'tá ferrado.

Eu não tinha medo daquele idiota, por isso mesmo segurei seu pulso, fazendo com que soltasse minha roupa e o empurrei, para que caísse sentado novamente em seu banco.

- Sai do meu pé, otário! – cuspi, pronto para brigar se assim ele quisesse.

- Você vai ver quem é o otário!

Suigetsu estava disposto a se levantar e partir para cima de mim. Via a cena de uma grande confusão dentro do coletivo escolar, mas, para acabar com qualquer algazarra que viesse a se formar, o motorista alertou com a voz imperativa:

- Crianças! Se fizerem bagunça dentro do ônibus, vou levá-los direto para o diretor quando chegarmos.

Isso deteve Suigetsu, fazendo com que ele se mantivesse onde estava. Porém, o aviso não o impediu de me lançar um olhar que prometia que aquela nossa conversa não terminava ali.

Eu me limitei a continuar meu caminho, até o final do corredor, me sentando no meu lugar marcado. Sakura, dessa vez, me dispensou um olhar de estranhamento, e eu a cumprimentei como fazia todos os dias, mas como sempre, ela me ignorou.

O caminho para o colégio foi tranquilo, e o ônibus cumpriu seu itinerário no tempo certo, chegando aos portões da escola faltando ainda dez minutos para o sinal. De praxe, Gaara me esperava de braços cruzados e encostado a um dos muros da instituição. Seu rosto finalmente esboçava as marcas da briga do dia anterior, mas, além dos hematomas, ele parecia estar muito bem.

Fiz uma careta ao vê-lo lá, pois acabava de comprovar que a conversa que havíamos tido no final da tarde do dia anterior, realmente, não servira de nada. Resignando-me, me adiantei até o ruivo e notei quando este fixou seu olhar num ponto distante. Me virei para encontrar o que fazia Gaara estreitar os olhos e me dei com Suigetsu passando para dentro dos portões. Meu olhar oscilou de um para o outro e percebi o quanto era palpável a ameaça de Suigetsu, enquanto Gaara parecia desafiá-lo a _apenas_ _tentar_ encostar em mim.

- Esse cara é um prego. – falei, colocando a mão no ombro de meu amigo. – Não deixe que ele te tire do sério.

- Hn. – foi tudo o que Gaara disse em resposta, aceitando me acompanhar e deixar, momentaneamente de lado, a rivalidade com Suigetsu.

Eu tinha a esperança de localizar o aluno novo no caminho para a nossa sala de aula, pelo menos para cumprimentá-lo e, quem sabe, fazê-lo aceitar as minhas desculpas. Entretanto, me decepcionei quando chegamos ao nosso destino e não o vi em lugar algum. Não sabia de que sala ele era, muito menos se éramos do mesmo ano. Eu acreditava que sim, mas isso não mudava o fato que tive que iniciar o primeiro período sem falar com o tal Uchiha.

Acabei esquecendo o garoto em meio aos deveres de matemática e, principalmente, por causa da troca de papeizinhos entre meus amigos e eu, onde nós ficávamos passando comentários engraçados durante a aula, sem que o professor percebesse.

O sinal tocou, professores trocaram de salas, e assim seguimos período após período até o horário da tarde, onde nosso último tempo de aula seria dedicado ao treino de nosso esporte favorito: o Karatê.

Era engraçado como nós cinco - Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Gaara e eu – havíamos nos dado bem desde que ingressamos nas aulas. Tinha sido uma opção conjunta, pois queríamos nos dedicar a algo que pudéssemos todos fazer e a ideia partira de Neji, com seu discurso de que poderíamos treinar o corpo e disciplinar a mente se nos dedicássemos a aquele esporte. Bem, até hoje eu não sei quanto a mente, mas o corpo ia muito bem, obrigado.

Tínhamos conseguido evoluir bem rápido e o sensei que nos treinava até nos escolhera para representar a escola numa competição interescolar. Foi assim que conquistamos, para o colégio, um dos troféus para a estante do Clube de Karatê.

Sem dúvidas, era o nosso maior orgulho dentro da escola e, talvez, a razão maior de Suigetsu me odiar ainda mais. Afinal, eu acabara roubando seu lugar na equipe principal.

Bem, eu não podia fazer nada se era muito melhor do que ele.

Porém, fiquei surpreso ao entrar na área de tatames – já trajando meu kimono – e me deparar com ninguém menos do que o garoto que eu sujara de tinta no dia anterior. Ele não aparentou estar impressionado em me ver, pelo contrário, tinha aquele sorriso enviesado, como se zombasse de mim – como se já esperasse aquele encontro. Notei também que, assim como Gaara, ele exibia no rosto as marcas da briga que tiveram, apesar das do meu amigo ruivo estarem bem menos proeminentes que as do moreno.

Gaara não fez questão de disfarçar o quão incomodado ficou, fechando ainda mais a expressão que já era um tanto intimidadora. Neji e Kiba demonstraram estar tão confusos e surpresos quanto eu, enquanto Shikamaru pareceu não se importar nem um pouco com a situação.

O moreno estava ao lado do professor Ebisu e pelas vestimentas - iguais às nossas - eu deduzia que ele seria apresentado à classe.

- Boa tarde, turma. Hoje estaremos dando boas-vindas a Sasuke Uchiha. – o sensei apresentou o garoto e, satisfeito por mais um aluno estar ingressando, prosseguiu: - Como ele já tem um histórico de aulas em cursos anteriores, que tal começarmos o treino de hoje com uma pequena demonstração de combate?

Sem esperar que os outros alunos concordassem, Suigetsu – que estava ao lado de seu inseparável e calado companheiro, Juugo – se manifestou, entusiasmado:

- Coloque o Uzumaki para dar as boas-vindas, Sensei! Ele é um dos melhores, não é?

O sensei olhou para Suigetsu, depois para mim e eu gelei.

- Boa sugestão, Suigetsu. – Ebisu parabenizou o garoto de cabelos prateados com um sorriso. Em seguida, voltou-se para mim e ordenou: - Naruto, centro do tatame. Sasuke, nos mostre o que sabe.

O moreno, que estivera ao lado do sensei o tempo todo, apenas se dirigiu para o centro, onde deveria ser iniciada a luta, mantendo a expressão completamente ilegível.

- Uzumaki filhinho da mamãe, ele veio chutar o seu traseiro. – Suigetsu riu baixo, antes que eu pudesse dar o primeiro passo em direção ao centro.

Sem pensar, ia replicar para aquele imbecil, sobre quem iria chutar o traseiro de quem, mas a mão de Neji tocou em meu ombro. Olhei para ele, me deparando com seu olhar severo e, ao mesmo tempo, apaziguador, enquanto balançava a cabeça negativamente.

Ele fazia com que me lembrasse de toda aquela baboseira de controle e não dar ouvidos a um idiota com QI de ameba. Mesmo assim, ainda era grande a vontade de fazer com que Suigetsu engolisse aquele deboche.

Respirei fundo, contando até dez para ignorar o babaquinha implicante e, finalmente, fui para o centro do tatame, me colocando frente a frente com Sasuke Uchiha. Aquela ideia de fazer com que justo eu entrasse num combate com o moreno fora a pior possível. Eu não queria lutar com ele, mas eu via no brilho frio daqueles olhos negros, que ele não pensava da mesma maneira.

- Pronto para ser humilhado, _dobe_? – escutei-o perguntar, num timbre baixo, desprovido de qualquer emoção.

Suas palavras apenas provaram que ele estava disposto a fazer daquele treino de boas-vindas uma desforra pelo que ocorrera no dia anterior, provando o quão rancoroso poderia ser.

Eu não respondi à sua implicância. Me limitei a dobrar-me em cumprimento, quando o sensei deu a ordem – Sasuke fazendo o mesmo – e me coloquei, em seguida, na posição inicial para a luta. Assim que Ebisu-sensei liberou, deixei que o outro garoto viesse para cima de mim num ataque, enquanto me defendia.

Eu tinha que admitir. O garoto era bom. Isso só reforçava o que nosso sensei havia dito sobre Sasuke ter aulas de Karatê antes de vir para nosso colégio. Ele era o tipo de lutador que baseava suas técnicas em ataques e isso, de certa forma, era uma desvantagem, pois ele corria o risco de um oponente aproveitar-se de um ponto desprotegido durante a ofensiva e simplesmente levá-lo ao chão, acertar o ponto exato e…

Era o fim da luta.

Me endireitei, vendo que Sasuke permanecia ainda no tatame, com aquele olhar confuso. Sem hesitar, me aproximei e estendi a mão, sorrindo.

Ele fitou minha mão com estranhamento e, em seguida, desviou para fixar os orbes negros nos meus azuis, ficando assim por alguns segundos. Parecia pensar, ou tentar compreender – aceitar – o fato de que havia perdido para mim.

Temi ser rejeitado mais uma vez, porém, meu sorriso se alargou mais quando senti a mão dele fechar-se sob a minha. Firmei a pegada, puxando-o para cima, ciente dos olhares de meus amigos sobre nós.

Mesmo contente por ter quebrado aquela barreira que fora criada entre Sasuke e eu, deixei sua mão e me afastei, endireitando o kimono, vendo-o fazer o mesmo. Nos posicionamos frente a frente, nos curvando e finalizando nosso embate.

O sensei nos congratulou e, logo depois, colocou a turma para começar os exercícios de treino.

oOo

Eu estava satisfeito por ter, aparentemente, ganhado a confiança de Sasuke com aquela luta, tanto que me vi tentado a convidá-lo para a pequena reunião que meus amigos e eu faríamos em minha casa, depois da aula de Karatê. Não seria nada de mais, apenas lancharíamos, jogaríamos vídeo-game e conversaríamos das mesmas coisas de sempre. Mas, para isso, eu precisava da aprovação dos outros e, nenhum deles, principalmente o Gaara, estava muito afim de relevar como o moreno havia agido antes.

- O que acham de chamarmos o Sasuke para vir com a gente? – perguntei baixo, enquanto trocávamos os kimonos pelos uniformes, dentro do vestiário.

- O quê?! – Kiba foi o primeiro a se manifestar. – Bateu a cabeça, foi?

- Naruto, não é porque ele foi cordial com você na luta que isso significa que queira ser seu amigo. – Neji explicou de maneira clara, quase querendo demonstrar uma maturidade que sequer tinha ainda.

- É. Imagina se ele decide criar confusão. – Shikamaru, com a feição enfadada, apoiou as palavras de Hyuuga. – Seria tão problemático.

Desviei o olhar rapidamente na direção onde podia ver Sasuke colocando o uniforme e, sentindo um pouco de pena, observei:

- Mas ele parece não ter feito nenhum amigo no colégio e ter mais gente sempre é legal.

- Não é. – Gaara contestou, seriamente. – Ele tentou te bater e ignorou seu pedido de desculpas.

- Quanto rancor… - rolei os olhos e pedi: - Só uma chance, caras.

- Tudo bem. – Neji decidiu por todos, mesmo ganhando olhares reprovadores de Kiba e Gaara. - Vamos ver como ele se comporta.

Eu sorri em agradecimento e não esperei por mais nada. Fui até o Sasuke, que já terminava de guardar seu kimono na mochila.

- Oi. – cumprimentei para chamar sua atenção e ele me olhou com aquele jeito muito desinteressado. – O pessoal e eu vamos nos reunir lá em casa. Estávamos pensando se você não gostaria de vir também.

Fomos ambos surpreendidos pela chegada sorrateira de Suigetsu, que se colocou ao lado do moreno e falou para mim:

- Cai na real, Narotário. Ninguém quer andar com um bando de perdedores como você e seus amiguinhos.

- Vai ver se eu to na esquina, Suigetsu! – rebati, ficando irritado por aquele idiota estar se intrometendo.

- Uuuh, o filhinho da mamãe todo bravinho. – ele debochou, fingindo estar assustado. Mas, logo depois, passou o braço em torno do pescoço de Sasuke e disse: - Quer um conselho, Uchiha? Fica longe desse idiota. Ele só vai te trazer problemas.

Suigetsu se afastou rindo, me deixando com vontade de ir atrás dele e socá-lo, mas a voz de Sasuke deteve qualquer instinto meu.

- Vamos. – ele ordenou, apaticamente.

Franzi o cenho e olhei para ele, vendo-o jogar a mochila nas costas.

- Como? – indaguei, confuso.

- Você me convidou para ir até a sua casa. – relembrou, me fitando como se eu fosse algum estúpido e finalizou: - Mudou de ideia?

Meus olhos se arregalaram, ao me dar conta que ele estava aceitando o convite.

- Não! Claro que não! – contrariei imediatamente e sorri: - Isso é ótimo! Vamos, vou te apresentar pro povo.

Não foi tão difícil como eu pensei que seria. Apresentei Sasuke a cada um de meus amigos. Neji e Shikamaru foram educados, mas, no fundo, eu percebia que mantinham uma certa cautela. Já Kiba, ficou resguardado e disse apenas um 'olá'. Gaara não me surpreendeu ao somente encarar Sasuke com petulância, mas o moreno pareceu sequer se importar e isso deixou menos tenso aquele nosso primeiro contato.

No caminho, Sasuke avisou ao irmão, por celular, que estaria indo para a minha casa. Ele passou o endereço que eu ditei para que mais tarde viessem buscá-lo. Soou mais como uma ordem do que um pedido, mas quem era eu para entender um relacionamento verdadeiro entre irmãos.

Dessa vez, eu tinha certeza que não levaria bronca por não voltar junto com a condução. Tinha avisado aos meus pais que retornaria com meus amigos, por causa da reunião que faríamos. Minha mãe não gostava muito que eu voltaria a pé para casa. Nem era uma distância tão grande assim, mas ela achava mais seguro que usasse sempre a condução. Certamente, ela ainda me considerava uma criancinha incapaz de tomar conta de mim mesmo, mas meu pai concordava, e isso fazia com que não ficasse muito atrás em relação a esse assunto.

Mesmo reclamando, eu ainda tomava a condução todos os dias e se resolvesse retornar para casa caminhando com meus amigos, era o mesmo drama que acontecera no dia anterior.

No percurso, Sasuke foi abordado por Neji, que parecia tentar investigar mais a fundo o garoto que nos acompanhava, pela primeira vez. Apesar de casual, suas perguntas estavam mais para um inquérito do que para uma maneira de conhecer um novo amigo.

- Onde você estudava antes?

- Otogakure – Sasuke respondeu, desinteressadamente.

- Você veio de Otogakure – Kiba se manifestou, expressando confusão e surpresa. Até eu fiquei um pouco desnorteado, afinal, Otagakure era muito longe de onde morávamos atualmente.

- É o que parece. – foi a resposta oferecida com um timbre saturado.

- E por que se mudou pra cá? – Neji, mais uma vez, tomou a frente da conversa.

Sasuke aparentou estar ficando incomodado com tantas perguntas, mas mesmo assim, respondeu:

- Meus pais acharam melhor voltar pra cidade natal deles.

- Aqui é bem legal! – finalmente me pronunciei. - Tranquilo e tudo o mais. Aposto que você vai se gostar de viver aqui.

- Hn.

Ele certamente era o tipo de cara que não gostava muito de papo. Se ninguém puxasse assunto, ele permanecia calado. Era… estranho, mas o jeito dele quase me lembrava muito o de Gaara. Internamente, essa conclusão me fez sorrir, afinal, se fossem realmente bem parecidos, isso queria dizer que Sasuke era uma boa pessoa, afinal.

oOo

Logo chegamos a minha casa e assim que entrei, berrei para que meus pais soubessem de minha presença.

- Pai, mãe! Tô em caaasa!

Não demorou para que ambos viessem da cozinha, enquanto ainda tirávamos nossos sapatos na entrada para poder entrar na sala. Minha mãe enxugava as mãos num pano de prato, enquanto meu pai já notava a nossa nova companhia e eu sabia que não demoraria para que sua curiosidade questionasse quem ele era.

No entanto, o ruivo ganhou primeiro a atenção e preocupação de minha mãe.

- Gaara, o que foi isso no seu rosto, querido? – ela perguntou, se adiantando até ele para ver mais de perto os machucados.

- Err… foi resultado do que contei a você ontem. – respondi por meu amigo, vendo ele se incomodar com o jeito que minha mãe tocava em seu queixo e virava seu rosto de um lado para o outro para analisar os hematomas.

Meu pai se aproximou também, observando o rosto também marcado de Sasuke e acabou por concluir:

- Então você deve ser o garoto que sofreu com a travessura do Naruto.

- Hn. – o moreno assentiu, mantendo-se sério.

Eu ri, querendo quebrar um pouco aquele clima que relembrava o meu erro e apresentei:

- Esse é Sasuke Uchiha. Ele veio para jogar com a gente hoje. Sasuke, esses são os meus pais.

- Olá, Sasuke. Naruto nos contou o que aconteceu no colégio. - Minha mãe olhou para o moreno em pura simpatia e voltou rapidamente os orbes para minha direção, completamente reprovadores, para em seguida, tornar a sorrir para Sasuke. - Eu sinto muito pelo comportamento dele, mas fico feliz que tenha relevado.

Pelo jeito, a senhora Kushina havia gostado de Sasuke, pois já estava começando a querer levá-lo para cozinha para enchê-lo de comida. Era sempre assim com todos com quem ela sentia afinidade. Mas eu a detive, antes que pudesse levá-lo embora.

- Nós vamos subir. – avisei, pegando o braço do moreno e fazendo sinal com a cabeça para que os outros me seguissem. – Até mais, mãe e pai!

Ela demonstrou estar um pouco frustrada por não poder mimar o nosso novo amigo, mas não deixou de alertar, enquanto subíamos apressadamente as escadas:

- Quando o lanche estiver pronto, nós chamamos, querido!

- Valeu! – gritei de volta, sumindo dentro de meu quarto juntamente com os outros.

Quando fechei a porta atrás de mim, Kiba debochou:

- Essa foi por pouco. – ele viu o olhar de questionamento de Sasuke que parecia não entender o porquê de ter sido arrastado até o quarto e explicou: - Se a Sra. Uzumaki te levasse, você ia passar o resto do final da tarde sendo entupido de comida e tendo que descrever toda a sua árvore genealógica pra ela, desde nomes, endereços, até as profissões.

Mesmo sendo minha mãe, tinha que concordar com Kiba:

- Não é nada legal passar horas com a minha mãe fuçando a sua ficha. – joguei minha mochila num dos cantos do quarto, assim como meus amigos, e Sasuke acabou imitando o gesto. – O que vamos jogar?

Kiba foi logo ligando a televisão e o vídeo game, enquanto Shikamaru passava os títulos de jogos que estavam empilhados no suporte debaixo do suporte da TV. Adorador jogos de estratégia, não demorou para que estendesse algo que pudéssemos jogar de dois em dois, sendo que os que fossem perdendo, iriam cedendo a vez para o próximo.

Percebi que Sasuke observava a tudo de maneira calculista, mantendo-se em silêncio. Para mim, ele poderia estar tentando se tornar familiar com o ambiente e com meus amigos, mas ao longo do período que ficamos no quarto, não acredito que isso tenha acontecido. Durante o jogo, ele praticamente ficou com um dos controles até sermos chamados para o lanche. Ele não perdia e sequer tinha dificuldades em conseguir os maiores scores, e acho que até mesmo Gaara ficou impressionado com a habilidade do moreno no jogo, mas nem em mil anos ele admitiria, é claro. O ruivo era orgulhoso demais para isso.

Ao descermos para lanchar - depois de minha mãe ter gritado umas três vezes - entramos na cozinha e fomos presenteados por uma visão nada agradável. A mesa estava posta, com nossos lugares nos esperando, mas perto da pia, meus pais se viam num abraço romântico. Digo, daqueles abraços onde além dos braços em volta um do outro, suas bocas se entretinham uma com a outra.

Um beijo. Se prestássemos realmente atenção, poderíamos perceber o carinho entre eles, mas… Eram meus pais… Era nojento.

- Eewwww. – todos gememos em uníssono, fazendo caretas de desgosto, com exceção de Sasuke.

- Podem parar com isso? – pedi, vendo-os sorrir em meio ao beijo. – É vergonhoso.

Eles, finalmente, se desvencilharam e riram.

- Quando vocês forem maiores, quero ver se terão esse mesmo tipo de pensamento. – meu pai ironizou, mesmo sabendo que não se tratava bem do beijo em si, mas sim de serem eles, meus pais, a estarem dando um espetáculo na cozinha.

- Além do mais, você deveria bater palmas, Naru. – minha mãe ralhou. - Isso só prova o quanto seu pai e eu ainda nos amamos muito.

Rolei os olhos e junto com os outros sentei a mesa, não querendo mais levar aquele assunto adiante. Observei que Sasuke pareceu um pouco mais introvertido do que o normal e pouco comeu do que fora servido. Me chamou a atenção o jeito que ele lançava olhares discretos para meus pais, parecia reparar na forma como eles conversavam e trocavam carinhos.

Isso me fez praguejar mentalmente, assumindo que aqueles dois haviam traumatizado nosso novo amigo com todo aquele show de amor em meio à cozinha. De qualquer forma, nada comentei, temendo criar alguma situação ainda mais constrangedora para ele.

A parte mais chata foi acontecendo aos poucos. Primeiro o pai de Shikamaru apareceu para buscá-lo e também a Neji, já que moravam no mesmo prédio. Depois a mãe do Kiba veio e, por fim, Kankurou – irmão do meio de Gaara - chegou para levá-lo.

- Eu posso ficar mais tempo. – o ruivo me falou e, apesar de ter estranhado um pouco ele simplesmente não virar as costas e ir embora, argumentei:

- Seu irmão vai ficar enchendo o saco. – meneei a cabeça em direção a porta, onde minha mãe conversava com o adolescente.

- Prefiro esperar que ele vá primeiro. – Gaara esclareceu, olhando desconfiado para o moreno que estava a alguns passos atrás de mim.

Fiquei por um segundo estupefato, absorvendo a intenção do ruivo. Mesmo depois de ter passado o final da tarde com Sasuke junto conosco, Gaara ainda não confiava no moreno. Como alguém conseguia ser tão desconfiado é que eu não sabia dizer.

- A gente se fala amanhã, Gaara. – falei, demonstrando a minha insatisfação pela forma como ele estava agindo.

Seus olhos verdes-cianos não denunciaram o quanto estava contrariado em ter que partir me deixando com Sasuke, mas eu soube pela forma que ele lançou um último olhar para o moreno que ele estava longe de estar satisfeito. Mesmo assim, Gaara caminhou para a porta e não demorou para que fosse embora com Kankurou.

Eu me virei para Sasuke, com um sorriso constrangido, enquanto ele me fitava de modo impassível. Ele não era nenhum tolo e também percebera que Gaara continuava guardando rancor contra si, por isso, tentei apaziguar qualquer tipo de impressão ruim que trouxesse futuramente problemas entre eles.

- Gaara ainda vai demorar a se acostumar. Sabe, esse lance de mais gente se aproximar, mexe com ele. – expliquei, vendo que Sasuke pareceu não se comover ou sequer indicar que comprara a minha maneira de mostrar que eles poderiam ser amigos. - Mas ele é um cara legal.

- Hn. – foi tudo o que Sasuke me ofereceu como resposta.

Aquele garoto conseguia ser pior do que o Gaara. Um zero bem grande em comunicação.

- Vamos subir, enquanto seus pais não chegam para te buscar. – ofereci, já que havíamos ficado somente nós dois. – Podemos jogar mais.

- Claro.

Pelo menos não foi um 'Hn'.

Retornamos para o meu quarto, onde eu religuei o aparelho de vídeo-game. Agora que todos meus outros amigos tinham ido embora, me sentia meio deslocado tendo que interagir sozinho com Sasuke. Talvez isso acontecesse pelo moreno ser tão sério e introspectivo, e de não nos conhecermos tão bem. Eu realmente esperava mudar aquilo e fazer com que fossemos grandes amigos, assim como era com Gaara, Neji, Kiba e Shikamaru.

Quando estava tudo pronto e me virei para chamá-lo para jogar, parei ao ver que ele olhava com curiosidade para meus aeromodelos na estante. Sorri, percebendo que o interesse dele poderia ser um grande passo pra eu estreitar um pouco mais nossos laços, que ainda começavam a se formar.

- Gosta? – perguntei, me aproximando.

Ele, invés de responder, me indagou:

- Comprou pronto?

Bem, talvez ele tivesse achado a minha pergunta tola, afinal, se estava admirando os aeromodelos, era porque havia gostado. Eu tinha aquele hobby já fazia uns dois anos. Adorava construí-los. Meu pai dizia que era uma ótima atividade para acalmar meu jeito hiperativo, mas eu não via daquela forma. Eu passava horas, distraído com os pequenos detalhes ao montá-los e depois pintá-los e, para mim, passava mais como um momento de diversão do que uma terapia.

- Não. Eu mesmo fiz. – respondi, finalmente, vendo que Sasuke pareceu um pouco surpreso por saber que não haviam sido comprados prontos. Cocei a minha nuca, sorrindo, e confessei: - Bem, meu pai me ajuda, às vezes, mas na maior parte é obra minha mesmo.

Sasuke nada disse, entrando num estado pensativo, mas por um pequeno instante eu pude notar algo estranho em seu olhar, ante minhas últimas palavras. Aquilo fora raiva, tristeza, ou apenas rancor? Eu não sabia dizer, não tinha nem certeza se eu vira mesmo aquele sentimento, ou fora apenas impressão minha, mas tomei a iniciativa, peguei um dos modelos na estante e estendi para ele.

- Pode pegar se quiser.

Para mim, aquele gesto era um sinal de confiança, porque tenho que admitir que não deixava as pessoas tocarem nos meus aeromodelos por medo que os estragassem. Eram peças delicadas que eu levei tempo para deixar perfeitas, e sentia também um pouco de ciúmes deles. Pode parecer estúpido, infantil, mas eu era muito chato quando se tratava dos meus aeromodelos.

Sasuke aceitou o avião que eu o oferecia para que visse de perto. Era um dos mais bonitos, pelo menos, eu achava assim: um P-51 Mustang, com todos os detalhes.

Eu não sei o que esperava de Sasuke. Quem sabe um elogio, ou que pelo menos que demonstrasse alguma empolgação. No entanto, ele olhou de um jeito desgostoso, que me deixou um pouco confuso.

- Que estúpido. – ele disse, sem qualquer emoção, ainda fitando o modelo em suas mãos.

Porém, o que mais me chocou foi sua ação seguinte. Ele simplesmente deixou que meu P-51 caísse para um impacto direto com o piso de cerâmica do chão.

Meus olhos arregalados ficaram presos aos dele, que não expressava nada mais do que um desafio mudo, de quem acabara de testar os limites de alguém que, até então, não estava querendo nada além de criar uma amizade. Eu desviei meu olhar para o chão, vendo meu precioso avião com uma das asas deslocada e a hélice frontal num ângulo bizarro. Senti um misto de tristeza e raiva dentro de mim e, inconscientemente, meus punhos se fecharam ao lado de meu corpo, fortemente.

Quando voltei a levantar a cabeça e encarar os orbes negros, meu ímpeto de avançar para cima dele, só aumentou. Não havia qualquer indício de remorso naquelas esferas escuras, nada que mostrasse que, pelo menos, ele se arrependia.

_- Sasuke, seu irmão está aqui para buscá-lo!_ – minha mãe gritou do andar inferior da casa.

Ficamos nos encarando por mais um minuto, completamente em silêncio. Talvez ele esperasse que eu o agredisse ali mesmo. Eu tive essa impressão, pois quando ele simplesmente desistiu e virou-se para ir embora, deu um leve sorriso enviesado e disse:

- Você não passa mesmo de um dobe.

Trinquei os dentes e contei muito lentamente até dez. Eu não ia dar a ele o que queria, não podia cair naquele jogo que ele nitidamente tentava fazer. Era isso que Sasuke desejava, que eu revidasse. Mas por quê? Por que agir assim quando tudo o que eu estava querendo era ser amigo dele?

Pensei, então, que Sasuke certamente estava se vingando pelo que eu fizera no seu primeiro dia de aula, que o rancor ainda estava lá e eu estupidamente não vira.

Ou não existia um motivo. Quem sabe ele apenas fosse mais um idiota como o Suigetsu.

Olhei para meu aeromodelo quebrado e fiz uma careta de tristeza. Me abaixei, recolhendo-o em minhas mãos, vendo que os danos eram maiores do que inicialmente achara.

Eu teria um trabalho para consertá-lo…

Percebi que era exatamente o que eu precisava, em ambos os casos: o avião e Sasuke.

Mesmo chateado, tomei uma decisão. Uma coisa que não faltava em Naruto Uzumaki era determinação.

Eu disfarcei meu aborrecimento que insistia em me rondar, na hora que me reuni com meus pais à mesa para o jantar. Nenhum deles percebeu, já que eu consegui agir normalmente, rindo e conversando como se nada houvesse acontecido.

Depois do jantar e de meus pais terem se recolhido, eu permaneci acordado. A única luz acesa em toda a casa, era a da luminária da estante do meu quarto, onde eu trabalhava no estrago feito no aeromodelo que Sasuke deixara cair no chão.

Fiz com todo o cuidado para que não ficasse nenhuma marca que indicasse que o avião havia sofrido algum dano e a parte mais difícil foi consertar a hélice, sem danificá-la ainda mais, mas no final, eu sorri para o aeromodelo, que parecia sequer ter sido tocado. Claro que se alguém pegasse para analisar e procurasse nos lugares certos, notaria algumas quase imperceptíveis fissuras, mas isso era o de menos.

Satisfeito comigo mesmo, olhei para o relógio, vendo o quão tarde já era. Se minha mãe soubesse da hora que eu estava indo dormir, seria o fim do mundo para mim. Então, tratei de guardar o material que eu usara para consertar o avião, desliguei a luminária e me enfiei embaixo das cobertas da minha cama, sabendo exatamente o que aguardar do dia seguinte.

oOo

Sinceramente, não sei como consegui me levantar no horário no dia seguinte. De qualquer forma, eu fiz tudo no automático. Desde minha higiene matinal, até tomar o café, pegar minhas coisas e entrar na condução. Eu estava com tanto sono, que sequer dei atenção para a implicância de Suigetsu quando passei pelo corredor e fui me sentar ao lado de Sakura. Acho que meu 'bom-dia' para ela não foi tão entusiasmado como semanalmente era, pois ela me olhou como se me estranhasse, mas eu estava com tanto sono, que realmente não me importei.

Eu acho que até cochilei por alguns minutos dentro da condução, pois fui trazido de volta a realidade pela voz estressada da garota de cabelos cor de rosa.

- Dá pra sair da frente que eu quero passar?

Novamente, o efeito do sono me fez apenas grunhir e permitir que ela passasse. Se eu estivesse em meu estado normal, talvez tivesse ficado feliz, afinal, naquela manhã eu tinha conseguido que Sakura olhasse para mim e falasse comigo, mesmo que fosse de maneira desaforada.

Fui o último a descer do ônibus e, um pouco mais desperto, pude notar o olhar de Gaara que parecia intrigado com o fato de eu ter saído depois de todo mundo, principalmente depois de fitar o que eu trazia nas mãos.

Ia caminhando até ele, quando, de relance, peguei o vulto do carro escuro que parara rente a calçada e, nesse momento, eu parei. Vi que era o mesmo veículo que pegara Sasuke e o irmão no dia em que eu tentei me desculpar e tive a confirmação quando ambos desceram do automóvel.

Gaara provavelmente estaria nas minhas costas, assim que eu desse o primeiro passo, mas não via problemas em tê-lo por perto. Sendo assim, desviei meu rumo e marchei na direção de Sasuke. Percebi que o irmão dele franziu o cenho ao ver me aproximar tão determinadamente do mais novo, ainda mais por Gaara ter vindo rapidamente atrás de mim, mas ele não se intrometeu.

Sasuke aparentou estar um pouco confuso e, até mesmo, receoso. Não o culpava, pois logo que cheguei nele, estendi para ele o aeromodelo que eu havia passado a noite anterior consertando. Com um sorriso no rosto, eu ordenei:

- Pegue.

Um pouco hesitante, ele pegou o avião nas mãos e me fitou ressabiado. Só então, esclareci minhas intenções.

- É seu. Você pode quebrar quantas vezes você quiser, mas eu sempre vou achar um jeito de consertar. Porque amizades são assim.

Não sei se ele ficou furioso ou apenas chocado demais com meu pequeno discurso, mas também não permaneci para ver. Chamei Gaara que, ainda intrigado, me acompanhou imediatamente e me despedi dando um breve aceno, já caminhando para dentro do colégio.

oOo

Continua…

**

* * *

**


	4. Chapter 4

Autora do POV: Kiyavi_M

Beta: Blanxe

Casal Principal: Sasuke + Naruto

Gênero: Universo Alternativo, Yaoi, Angst, Amizade, Romance, Drama, POV.

* * *

**Sasuke**

* * *

Eu não sabia o que fazer quando, involuntariamente, peguei aquele pequeno avião em minhas mãos. Não sabia como agir, o que pensar ou o que fazer ao ver o loiro saindo praticamente correndo com um sorriso triunfante entre olheiras escuras e profundas ao redor dos olhos brilhantes, depois de me entregá-lo e ainda dizer aquelas palavras.

Preciso confessar que estava realmente surpreso ao ver o aeromodelo totalmente reconstruído.

Por que ele havia feito aquilo? O que queria me mostrar com aquele ato? Por que passar a noite concertando algo somente para me dar. Algo que para ele possuía um valor sentimental muito forte, e que para mim não significava nada. Era tão relevante quanto qualquer outra porcaria que encontraria em minha frente em um lixo qualquer.

Estou sendo leviano, aquilo não era lixo. Se fosse, não teria tido o trabalho e o prazer de destroçá-lo. Mas não esperava recebê-lo, ainda mais da forma que foi. Na frente de todos e ainda informando que ainda éramos amigos...

Ele já se considerava meu amigo? Por quê? Depois de tudo o que havia feito? Não conseguia entendê-lo ou o motivo que ainda permanecia com aquele pequeno avião em minhas mãos, enquanto o observava indo embora e entrando no colégio.

- Você vai ficar parado com este brinquedo nas mãos por muito tempo? – ouvi o meu irmão dizer, me acordando do choque inicial e dos inúmeros pensamentos que surgiam ao meu redor.

- É um aeromodelo P-51. – respondi imediatamente o corrigindo e lhe mostrando o objeto remontado.

- Ok. Aeromodelo P-51. – O vi sorrir, minimamente, de uma forma única que nunca havia visto quando repetiu minhas palavras e depois o pegar o aviãozinho e colocá-lo no carro sobre o banco traseiro, dizendo algo para minha mãe que não consegui ouvir.

Entrei na escola e, inconscientemente, meus olhos procuraram pelo dono daqueles cabelos loiros irritante. Mas não o encontrei mediante ao numero considerável de alunos que se concentravam no pátio. Logo depois, o sinal soou alertando que deveríamos nos encaminhar para o início das aulas.

Na hora do intervalo para o lanche, preferi não me juntar aos demais alunos no pátio ou no refeitório e fui para a biblioteca. Na hora do almoço também não quis, porque tinha a absoluta certeza de que iria achar aquele dobe junto ao seu bando, e ainda não estava preparado para encontrá-los. Também não queria.

Peguei o meu almoço rapidamente e fui comer na área externa, longe dos demais que se encontravam aglomerados nas longas mesas separadas por grupos distintos de alunos. Encontrei uma mesa distante que ficava bem abaixo de uma frondosa árvore e me alojei.

Assim que terminei de comer, a figura daquela menina de cabelos rosa surgiu na minha frente acompanhada de duas outras amigas. Uma loira de cabelos longos e outra de cabelos curtos e negros. Não as conhecia e nem as tinha visto anteriormente, mas a de cabelos negros me pareceu muito familiar: possuía uma certa semelhança com um dos amigos do Uzumaki; o tal de Neji. Talvez fossem irmãos? Também não me interessa.

Os risos enfadonhos e tímidos que emitiam quando olhavam na minha direção, eram irritantes e me faziam ignorá-las ainda mais, talvez assim elas se mancassem e iam embora me deixando em paz. Mas isto não aconteceu.

Levantei, peguei minhas coisas e o restante do almoço e saí daquele lugar que, até então, me parecia tranquilo e que havia me acolhido muito bem. Porém, ao passar por elas, os sons dos risos importunos se intensificaram e ouvi meu nome ser dito quase como um sussurro.

- Sasuke! – Olhei para a garota que o havia dito, e notei que fora a loira. Dirigi meu olhar com total falta de entendimento do porque ela estar me chamando - ainda mais pelo meu primeiro nome - se eu nem mesmo a conhecia.

- Você está melhor? – A outra, de cabelos rosa, perguntou; se me lembro, Sakura é o seu nome. Ela levou sua pequena mão ao seu próprio rosto, que já estava vermelho, em indicação ao local onde as marcas de minha luta com Gaara ainda permaneciam. Deduzi que estava me perguntando sobre os meus ferimentos, ou o que ainda restavam dele, mas que ainda eram evidentes em minha face, mesmo depois de passado alguns dias.

- Estou bem. – respondi educadamente, mas da minha própria maneira de dizer, que sempre era distante e indiferente. Talvez tenha puxado esta forma de falar de meu irmão, ou quem sabe da família Uchiha inteira.

Assim que terminei de falar, a vi sorrir de uma forma estranha, mas não me interessei por isto. Virei com a intenção de continuar o meu trajeto e ir embora, mas novamente ouvi meu nome e me virei um pouco mais irritadiço, desta vez. O que aquelas garotas queriam comigo? Por que não me deixavam em paz?

- Eu sou Ino Yamanaka e está é a Hinata Hyuuga. A Sakura nos disse que você é novo por aqui; se precisar de algo, ou de que te mostrem o restante do colégio...

- Obrigado, mas não será necessário. – respondi secamente, interrompendo e finalmente consegui sair daquele lugar.

A minha intenção era retornar para a biblioteca, mas logo o sinal tocou e depois de pôr a bandeja da refeição no refeitório, me encaminhei por dentro da massa de alunos para a minha sala de aula.

---x—

O restante o dia passou rápido, não era dia dos treinos de karatê, mas me envolvi por recomendação forçada do diretor da escola junto aos meus pais, em outro clube extracurricular: o clube de ciências.

Assim que me dirigi para o laboratório, encontrei o Uzumaki e seus amigos no corredor em meu sentido oposto, vindo em minha direção. Todos agitados e rindo. Falavam alto e ao mesmo tempo, com a exceção do Gaara.

Pela reação na entrada da escola e a minha evidente forma de não encontrá-los no restante do dia, pensei que Naruto fosse me ignorar, assim como os outros. Mas, para minha surpresa, ele foi o primeiro a vir correndo em minha direção, portando aquele sorriso idiota que possuía assim que me viu.

- Estamos indo pro parque jogar bola. – Mediante a minha total falta de compreensão do motivo dele insistir em falar comigo, depois de eu ter quebrado aquele avião, ele deve ter visto algo em minha expressão que me denunciava e ignorou ou a interpretou como se eu não tivesse escutado o que havia me dito.

- Jo-gar bo-la, no par-que. – Disse pausadamente no meio de seu riso para que eu entendesse, como se eu fosse um retardado e não tivesse entendido na primeira vez. – No parque do nosso bairro, aquele que tem uma quadra; você conhece? – Meneei minha cabeça em afirmativo, já havia passado por ela algumas vezes. Ele sorriu abertamente e pude ouvir as piadas zombeteiras dos outros atrás dele, me zuando como se eu fosse um idiota e precisasse de todas aquelas explicações desnecessárias. – Você quer ir conosco, Sasuke? Hoje não tem treino e todas as sextas sempre vamos jogar bola naquela quadra. Você vai? – A esperança que soava em sua voz era estranha para eu entender a necessidade e a determinação que ele possuía em me querer por perto.

- Não. – disse seco, em meu tom natural e usual de falar. Então, percebi que o brilho em seus olhos se apagou por um momento e ínfima decepção surgiu no lugar.

Eu sabia muito bem identificar o desapontamento que podia gerar nos outros, porque na maioria das vezes era a mesma que eu sentia. Mas, de repente, senti uma súbita necessidade de explicar do por que de minha recusa ao convite. Não sei explicar o surgimento desta vontade; não tinha um motivo razoavelmente racional para isto. Quando dei por mim, já estava me explicando olhando diretamente para aqueles olhos azuis.

- Não posso. Entrei para o clube de física e ciências e estou indo para o laboratório agora. – Ao terminar de falar, tornei a ver o olhar vivaz e bobo, e o sorriso idiota.

- Clube de física e ciências?! – ouvi Kiba falar de modo espantado.

- Por que isto não me surpreende, teme? Seu NERD! – O loiro debochou no momento em que me deu um leve empurrão em meu ombro.

Por um momento, aquele simples gesto - mediante ao tom de sua voz brincalhona - me tranquilizou por algo. Um súbito alívio surgiu.

- Se você mudar de idéia, estaremos por lá até o início da noite. Apareça, Sasuke! – O garoto passou por mim junto com os outros, continuando o seu trajeto para a saída enquanto falava e empurrava os demais, pulando em cima deles, em gestos ativos de amizade e brincadeira afetiva.

---xxx---

Estava sozinho à frente do portão da escola, à espera do motorista. Itachi já havia ido embora junto com aquele amigo Deidara, que a cada dia que passava estavam mais inseparáveis.

Enquanto estava ali, lembrei-me do aeromodelo e do que havia feito a ele no dia anterior. Não me arrependia de ter feito aquilo; foi a única forma que encontrei de enfrentar, provocar e destruir pelo menos em uma parte da perfeição que era a vida do Uzumaki.

Fora um ataque de raiva e inveja que eu tinha que aliviar de alguma forma, senão seria em sua face que minha frustração seria descarregada.

Por um momento, todos aqueles sentimentos se juntaram e eu precisava fazer algo, para aliviar a pressão que se instalou em meu peito quando ele disse que seu pai o ajudava com aquele divertimento pessoal. O ressentimento misturou-se ao rancor, mas o pior foi sentir uma tristeza devastadora junto a uma inveja sobre-humana.

Quando ele me disse - com um orgulho latejando em sua voz - que eu podia segurar aquele brinquedo, flashes de sua vida vieram a minha mente. A vida calma e tranquila em sua casa; os amigos por perto sempre o rodeando e ele os liderando. Gaara o protegendo como um irmão mais velho…

Veio-me a lembrança de seus pais. O retrato perfeito do que seriam pais verdadeiros, que se amavam e não se envergonhavam de demonstrar isso ou o afeto pelo filho. Pelo contrário, pude ver que eles tinham orgulho do garoto que possuíam. A felicidade de ter os amigos de seu filho em sua casa. A recordação do sorriso de sua mãe quando todos nos sentamos ao redor da mesa e ela nos serviu o lanche com prazer e felicidade. A conversa normal e rotineira que surgiu…

Parecia que alguém havia me colocado dentro de algum filme; tudo era tão verdadeiro, mas tão surreal ao mesmo tempo. Tão perfeito e normal como deveria ser em todos os lares…

Menos no meu.

Mas a falta de compreensão se tornou amargura. Aquele loiro idiota tinha tudo, possuía tudo, até mesmo os aeromodelos mais incríveis que já havia visto. Aquele dobe tinha a vida que eu queria ter para mim; e ele era tão inferior ao meu ponto de vista.

O prazer que senti ao deixar aquele avião cair de minhas mãos, de saber que se quebrara ao mesmo tempo em que fitava a incredulidade surgir nos olhos azuis, me trouxe um alívio indescritível.

Fez emergir novamente à minha normalidade racional, junto a uma sensação de vitória. Alguma coisa na vida de Naruto não seria mais perfeita. Algo estaria destruído, algo estaria estragado e logo não estaria mais presente, algo de que se orgulhava e amava tanto. Algo estaria faltando em sua vida; como ocorria na minha própria.

Mas juro que não esperava aquela reação. Eu aguardava alguma coisa mais violenta ou parecida com o que ele havia feito no dia em que cai sem querer em sua travessura. Eu estava esperando uma vingança. Fui preparado para enfrentar tudo naquele dia, menos receber o P-51 de presente.

Entrei no carro e o jovem virou-se sorrindo para mim, como sempre fazia.

- Sasuke, você esta melhor hoje. As marcas já estão desaparecendo. E os seus amigos? Como estão?

- Eles foram jogar bola. – respondi, olhando para aqueles olhos inquisitivos.

- E por que você não foi? – percebi que a pergunta era verdadeira e, até mesmo, inocente.

- Clube de Ciências e Física. – respondi secamente.

Ele voltou-se para frente e o carro moveu-se devagar até entrar corretamente na rua larga diante a escola.

Voltando para casa acabamos passando pelo campinho onde os outros ainda permaneciam jogando. Involuntariamente movi minha cabeça para olhá-los, enquanto o carro seguia pela rua. Todos estavam correndo de um lado para outro, cansados e suados. Naquele momento, percebi que meu lugar realmente não era naquela cidade junto com aqueles garotos.

----xx-----

A noite já estava em seu término quando olhei para o meu relógio e vi que a madrugada já havia avançado. Não tinha sono. Deitado sobre minha cama, meus olhos vagaram pela enésima vez todas as paredes de meu quarto quando meus olhos caíram sobre aquele pequeno avião sobre a prateleira acima da minha mesa de estudos. Provavelmente minha mãe que havia posto aquele treco naquele lugar.

A reação que tive foi de levantar-me rapidamente e retirar aquele objeto de perto dos meus preciosos bonecos. Não eram para eles estarem juntos. Com o pequeno brinquedo em minhas mãos, a única coisa que se passou em minha mente foi de jogá-lo no lixo, mas então me lembrei do brilho insistente nos olhos daquele garoto idiota quanto me entregou o aeromodelo.

Olhei ao meu redor a procura de outro lugar e encontrei uma nova prateleira sobre minha cama que não ficava ao alcance de meus olhos. Coloquei-o naquele exato lugar perto de alguns objetos do qual não utilizo com muita freqüência.

Não me lembro por quanto tempo ainda fiquei acordado sobre a cama até que ouvi um som estranho vindo do quarto do meu irmão e logo depois um grito abafado invadiu meus ouvidos, me assustando, o que me vez sair da cama correndo para o corredor.

Fiquei ali parado por algum tempo, pensando se faria alguma coisa ou se o deixava se ferrar sozinho. Como o quarto de meus pais ficava do outro lado da casa provavelmente eles não teriam escutado, isto se não estivessem em mais algum embate de gritos.

Novamente, ouvi mais um som abafado e, desta vez, identifiquei a voz do meu irmão e fiquei preocupado: talvez estivesse acontecendo algo de grave ou ele estaria passando mal.

Bati na porta com resguardo. Logo depois, ouvi alguns grunhidos sendo ditos juntos a alguns palavrões e a imagem que surgiu na minha frente pela fresta que havia sido aberta, realmente me deixou perplexo. Itachi estava completamente fora de seus padrões de estética: seus negros cabelos estavam soltos, seu rosto demonstrava algumas gotas de suor, assim como seu tórax estava desnudo, mas como ele sempre dormia apenas com shorts não estranhei este fato. Mas confesso que ao vê-lo daquele jeito, somado a um rosto vermelho e a uma expressão de descontentamento, por um décimo de segundos senti medo e até mesmo certo receio de estar ali.

- O que você quer moleque? – Ele praticamente rosnou, mexendo em seus cabelos longos e os colocando para trás em uma tentativa nula de arrumá-los.

- E que ouvi um grito. – Respondi, ainda prestando atenção em como ele tentava se recompor e ao mesmo tempo tentando demonstrar que, para ele, tudo aquilo não me interessava.

- Você ouviu? – Meneei a cabeça em afirmativo e vi sua expressão se modificar bem naquela hora se amenizando. – Foi apenas o Deidara que gritou por causa de um pesadelo e acabou nos assustando também. – O vi sorrir minimamente, enquanto explicava, na tentativa de aliviar todo o ocorrido e foi quando me lembrei que ele havia trazido o amigo para passar a noite.

Itachi saiu do quarto com cuidado para que a porta não fosse aberta e eu tive a impressão de que ele queria preservar ou ocultar algo. Não sabia o que estava realmente acontecendo, mais fiquei curioso e, provavelmente, esta curiosidade deve ter sido apresentada em minha face, pois levei um leve e raro afago em minha cabeça que bagunçou meus cabelos e me surpreendeu.

Há quanto tempo ele não fazia isto? Confesso, envergonhado, que às vezes sinto falta do meu irmão legal de quando éramos mais novo. Depois tudo foi ficando mais complicado entre nós. Desde que as mudanças se tornaram quase habituais e as brigas se tornaram constante, que inevitavelmente nos afastamos. Ele praticamente deixou de ser meu irmão mais velho e eu não o enxergava desta forma.

– Vá dormir, Sasuke. Já passou da sua hora, mesmo amanhã sendo sábado, você sabe que temos que acordar cedo. – concordei com ele e me virei logo depois voltando para meu quarto. Mas logo depois senti uma mão tocar meu ombro e não pude deixar de encaminhar meu olhar seco para ela e depois para os olhos negros que me encaravam. – Aconteceu alguma coisa para você estar acordado há esta hora? – Ele perguntou de uma forma sincera.

- Não. Estou apenas sem sono. Boa noite. – Respondi e entrei em meu quarto.

Logo depois, ouvi o som de sua porta se fechando também.

Ao voltar para a cama, senti que algo de errado estava acontecendo e não sabia dizer o que era, mas não gostei da sensação de ignorância que me assolou. Itachi não se comportaria daquela forma se não fosse para ocultar alguma coisa. Ele sempre fora ardiloso e sempre soube manipular não apenas os nossos pais à sua vontade, como a todos que o cercavam. Não gosto de sentir que algo esta me rondando e não saber o que é exatamente. E tentando decifrar o que estava ocorrendo dentro da mente de meu irmão, acabei derrotado pelo sono que surgiu e finalmente consegui dormir.

---- xx----

O final de semana passou rápido. Principalmente para quem ficou dois dias sozinho diante do vídeo game. Dois dias sem ninguém para te recriminar por isso. Meus pais passaram o sábado todo trabalhando, na nítida tentativa declarada de não se verem. No domingo se evitaram como soldados inimigos em território neutro. Depois cada um foi para seu próprio território. Minha mãe passou o dia na casa de seus parentes e meu pai foi para o templo estudar algo de que não entendo muito bem.

E dentro desta guerra de menosprezo e indiferença um para com outro, eu fui completamente ignorado e até mesmo esquecido por ambos.

Porém, antes o silêncio da solidão e os sons dos jogos e das músicas do meu aparelho de mp3, do que ter a companhia dos gritos profanados com raiva e rancor.

Itachi também não estava em casa, chegando apenas no domingo à noite. Não sei onde ele passou o fim de semana inteiro, mas posso imaginar com quem ele estava. Ele não desgrudava daquele loiro estranho e de seus novos amigos. Itachi também havia se esquecido de mim, ou pensou que alguém ficaria comigo, além dos empregados. Isso é, se por algum momento ele também pensou em alguém além dele mesmo. Mas não posso recriminá-lo. Com os pais que possuímos, temos que aprender a pensar em nos mesmos em primeiro lugar e nos contentarmos apenas com a nossa própria companhia.

Comida, silêncio, meus jogos, meus deveres e meus livros; realmente precisava de outras coisas para sobreviver a um final de semana? Comprovadamente que não.

Descendo as escadas que davam acesso à copa onde tomávamos o café da manhã, encontrei todos eles que já estavam sentados se servindo. Quem visse aquela cena diria que éramos uma família como todas as outras, o que não éramos.

Vendo aquela imagem, imediatamente fui levado para um mundo paralelo, onde tudo era perfeito; em que a irrealidade era fugaz e apática. Onde tudo ocorria bem, onde meus pais não brigavam tanto ou sequer abandonavam seus filhos.

Mas esta imagem abandonou a minha mente quando meu pai olhou em minha direção e me mandou descer rapidamente porque já estava atrasado para a escola e que não deveria partir sem ao menos ter comido alguma coisa. Ao terminar de ouvir todo aquele discurso paternal, apenas uma palavra passou correndo pela minha mente: hipocrisia. Tudo soava tão falso. Tudo era tão falso. Desde aquela cena amistosa de todos comendo juntos, até a preocupação comigo.

Para quem se esqueceu do filho durante dois dias era meio ridículo se preocupar com o horário da escola, não é mesmo?

Subitamente, uma raiva contida começou a espalhar-se lentamente pelo meu corpo, o envenenando com rancor. O veneno espalhado fazia a minha mente borbulhar e deixou minha boca com um gosto amargo. Um gosto que me fazia mal, me enojava.

Mesmo assim, o ouvi e fui para a mesa, deixando a minha mochila cair pelo ombro e depois a depositando no chão ao meu lado. Não consegui comer o desjejum oferecido pela minha mãe. Apenas a observei, notando que ela olhava para a comida com indiferença, enquanto minha garganta sentia o amargor preso naquela região. Levantei-me, ainda deixando todos à mesa e me dirigi ao banheiro.

Meu peito gritava de ódio. Ódio por tudo e por nada. Minhas mãos tremiam e a minha reação foi de fechá-las em punho e a necessidade de retirar toda aquela energia, de extravasá-la tomou conta do meu ser. Mas consegui por algum motivo a conter.

Olhei no espelho diante de mim e me dei uma única ordem. Logo depois, já me encontrava diante da porta de casa, esperando minha mãe retirar o carro e me levar para a escola. Durante todo o percurso, ouvi perguntas sobre: se havia feito os meus exercícios de casa, se havia me adaptado bem ao clube de ciências. A todas as perguntas feitas eu apenas respondia com alguns sons indiferentes.

Assim que chegamos, desci do carro e a minha nítida intenção era de ir direto para o interior do colégio - de preferência direto para a sala de aula. Entretanto, a minha necessidade foi interrompida pela intercepção do Naruto, surgindo bem a minha frente com um óbvio olhar sonolento, mas portando o mesmo sorriso sem noção nos lábios.

- Por que você não apareceu para jogar? – O vi perguntar, sem entender o que ele estava falando. – Na sexta, por que você não apareceu? – continuei a olhá-lo e lembrei-me do jogo de futebol que ele comentou. Mas qual a parte do 'não posso' ele não havia entendido naquele dia?

- Não deu. – respondi somente para que me deixasse em paz. Desviei, dando a volta por ele e continuei caminhando para o interior do pátio escolar, mas o dobe me acompanhou, andando ao meu lado, enquanto falava sem parar. Apenas dirigi meu olhar para que ele entendesse de que não era bem vindo, mas para variar, ele não entendeu e permaneceu ao meu lado.

- O que fez no final de semana? – Perguntou, insistindo em criar um diálogo. Como não respondi, ele continuou a falar sozinho. Como alguém conseguia fazer uma pergunta e ele mesmo responder e achar que isto é um dialogo ou uma conversa? – Eu fui com meus pais para o litoral. Lá é bem legal, sabia? Você que é novo por esta região tem que falar para seus pais te levarem para lá. Você e seu irmão irão se divertir, muito!

Apenas me virei e o olhei diretamente nos olhos azuis risonhos. Não entendia como alguém podia falar tanta besteira e inutilidade ao mesmo tempo. Aquele moleque não era normal, não poderia ser.

Tive que me segurar para não empurrá-lo para o lado, para que saísse do meu caminho, ou ao menos de socá-lo para que me deixasse em paz por algum tempo. Levantei meu olhar, o dirigindo para o infinito a minha frente, na intenção de não ouvi-lo mais, de ignorá-lo. Senti o gosto amargo retornar para minha boca e dentro daquele gosto emergi. E completamente imerso em meus pensamentos, tentei bloquear todas as asneiras que ele conseguia pronunciar por segundos, mas não consegui.

- Dá para você calar a boca! – Reagir da maneira mais rude que pude falar, e minhas palavras soaram baixas e rouca, semelhante a um rosnado baixo.

Senti meu corpo se enrijecer agressivamente, enquanto toda a minha face se contraia em uma fúria quase eminente. Não queria despejar a minha raiva contida naquele moleque; não queria mais confusão por causa dele. Não queria ter que agredi-lo, pelo menos não dentro da escola, mas acho que aquela forma seria a única que ele poderia entender que não o queria por perto. Que eu queria ficar sozinho como fiquei todos os outros dias passados. Eu não o queria ali do meu lado, não queria a sua companhia e muito menos ouvir o som de sua voz.

Parados, ambos lado a lado, mas sem consegui me dirigir a ele e ainda olhando para a minha frente, algo chamou a minha atenção: o som do seu riso embaraçado. Com a surpresa batendo em mim, me virei e encontrei-o sorrindo. Com o riso semelhante da vez em que ele veio até a mim para pedir desculpas.

- Desculpa, é que eu falo demais mesmo. – Ouvi a sua retratação enquanto levava a mão para trás da cabeça e mexia em seus cabelos loiros. O mesmo gesto, a mesma face aparvalhada e desconcertada. – Você ainda não está acostumado comigo. Os outros nem ligam mais para esta minha mania de falar demais, mas logo você também se acostuma. – E por um milésimo de segundos o gosto ruim desapareceu completamente e me vi relaxando meus punhos, cerrados involuntariamente.

A única coisa que consegui fazer foi emitir um som que nem eu mesmo pude identificar e respirar fundo. Retomei a caminhada até o pátio e ignorei a presença do baka que insistia em ficar ao meu lado.

Mas apesar de tudo, no momento em que dei o meu primeiro passo o outro também deu, e ele continuou a me seguir, como um daqueles cachorros vira-latas que mesmo quando você o enxota, permanece caminhando feliz mesmo com sua indiferença. Continuamos a andar até que a cantina, onde a _gang_ nos encontrou. Todos começaram a falar e rir ao mesmo tempo.

Nunca havia me sentindo tão deslocado como naquele instante, no meio de toda aquela explosão de felicidade. Olhei ao meu redor e vi que o tal Gaara estava tão desconfortável quanto eu. Ele também não via normalidade em toda aquela cena. Mais uma vez respirei fundo e fiz uma contagem regressiva.

Tudo o que queria era ficar sozinho, e não no meio de todo aquele amontoado de garotos ao meu redor. Mas assim que apressei meu passo, o alarme soou informando que deveríamos seguir em direção as nossas respectivas classes. Agradeci internamente por aquilo finalmente ter acontecido e me encaminhei até a minha sala de estudos.

- Nos vemos no treino, Sasuke! – Ouvi Naruto gritando assim que me retirei do meio do pequeno grupo, porém, continuei me dirigindo para o meu destino sem ao menos respondê-lo ou me virar para trás.

----xxx-----

Quando cheguei ao centro de treinamento, todos já haviam se trocado e estavam sobre o tatame a espera do mestre. Corri para o vestiário e, assim que sai do reservado, deparei-me com o garoto de cabelos prateados - chamado de Suigetsu - encostado na parede com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, em uma postura totalmente relaxada e debochada, aparentemente a espera de algo ou alguém. Ignorei-o, passei por ele até chegar ao meu armário e, enquanto colocava minhas roupas em seu interior, o ouvi dizer de uma forma diabólica.

- Como um cara como você permite que aquele idiota continue pegando no seu pé? – Ouvi logo depois que o riso terminou. Permaneci de costas para ele, o deixando falar sozinho. – Vou reforçar o meu conselho, Uchiha. Fique longe daquele otário! – Fechei o armário, deixando com que ele fizesse algum barulho proposital e, assim que levantei o olhar, esbocei um riso enviesado.

- Obrigado pelo conselho. Mas dispenso. – Respondi secamente e voltei-me para a porta de saída. Assim que dei alguns passos, senti uma mão segurar o meu ombro com violência. Olhei para a mão que me apertava e seriamente segui sua linha até encontrar os olhos que me encaravam.

- Você é novo por aqui e não sabe como tudo funciona. Não será nada bom para a sua imagem se continuar andando com o Narotário e sua equipe de perdedores, Uchiha. A não ser que você queira ser mais um lambe-botas como o Gaara. – Desviei do olhar cretino que ele me destinava e, com desdém, retirei sua mão de cima de mim em um ato de desafio para saber até onde a coragem daquele garoto iria dar.

- Não se preocupe comigo, eu sei identificar muito bem os otários que me cercam. – Retorqui de forma firme e altamente provocativa, o olhando com o desprezo de que merecia. Como alguém como ele, que nem conseguia por o baka do Naruto em seu lugar, queria me dar conselhos de que turma deveria fazer parte? Como se eu me preocupasse com isto ou se quisesse fazer parte de alguma coisa.…

- Aqui nesta escola ou estão comigo ou contra mim, Uchiha. Espero que você faça a escolha certa para não se arrepender depois com as consequências. – Apenas sorri minimamente, o zombando por aquela frase falsamente intimidadora, e o deixei sozinho para trás. O cara era tão patético que nem valia a pena me esforçar para respondê-lo e assim que fechei a porta do vestiário ouvi algo sendo proferido. – Espero que você seja tão inteligente quanto demonstra ser.

O treino foi muito mais intenso do que o primeiro ao qual participei com aquela equipe. Contudo, nada de que não pudesse acompanhar o ritmo deles. Durante todo o período, senti que estava sendo observado pelo tal Suigetsu, como se a cada golpe proferido cada gesto fosse milimetricamente analisado. Não sei qual era a sua intenção com toda aquela palhaçada antes do treino, apenas suspeito que o infeliz esteja me sondando para que faça parte de seu fraco e ridículo grupo que nem ao menos conseguia acertar os golpes mais fáceis do treinamento.

Involuntariamente minha cabeça moveu-se em negação somente em pensar em algo tão esdrúxulo quanto aquela suposição. Parado novamente em frente da escola - esperando que alguém viesse me buscar -, ouvi a voz hiperativa do Naruto me chamando por algum motivo de que não entendia direito. E no instante depois a imagem de Suigetsu surgiu na minha frente, mais uma vez, com a expressão de quem queria algo ou que esperava algo.

- E aí, Uchiha? Acho que você me deve uma resposta. – O garoto de cabelos prata, me indagou aproximando-se e invadindo o meu espaço pessoal. – Como eu disse ou estão comigo ou contra mim. – Insistiu.

Silenciosamente, senti a sua respiração encontrar a minha face e, naquele instante, dei uma única oportunidade para que me deixasse em paz, porém, algo em mim me alertava que toda aquela abordagem não terminaria de forma agradável. Quando levantei meu olhar e nossos olhos se encontraram vi a arrogância inútil dele me enfrentando, e como em um ato involuntário o desdenhei dando de ombros para a sua possível ameaça e com isto um sorriso debochado se formou em seus lábios e seus olhos deixaram os meus indo à procura de outro alvo.

- Por que estou achando que você prefere ser mais uma ovelhinha do Narotário? – Ao ouvir aquilo, meus olhos seguiram os deles e encontrei o alvo loiro que estava parado a alguns passos de nos dois sendo interceptado pelos seus amigos de vir ao nosso encontro. E a expressão de ódio que surgiu em sua face foi evidente.

- É melhor calar a boca ou ter o mínimo de respeito quando se dirigir a mim. Para um cara como você, é melhor não me importunar. Eu não sou o baka do Uzumaki. – respondi, o enfrentando, mas ao mesmo tempo o pondo em seu lugar insignificante.

- Um cara como eu?! – Seu olhar voltou a me irritar e a reação que meu corpo teve foi de dar um passo a frente.

- Um cara fraco. Conhecemos um homem pelo seu inimigo, Suigetsu... Se o seu é o patético do Uzumaki, então devo concluir que você seja tão lamentável quanto ele. Por isso que estou lhe mandando que não fique em meu caminho, não costumo me juntar com perdedores. – Vi a raiva maníaca do garoto surgir no lugar do deboche, quase que instantaneamente. E com o meu desprezo provavelmente muito visível finquei meus pés com mais intensidade a sua direção delimitando o meu próprio espaço de reação.

- Pensei que você seria mais esperto, Uchiha, mas na verdade não passa de um cordeirinho. Um otário riquinho. Um filhinho de mamãe e de papai com banca de revoltado. – Ao terminar de ouvir aquelas palavras, senti minha visão nublando de fúria.

- Retira o que disse. – Rosnei baixo, porém no tom o suficiente para que somente o garoto ouvisse.

- Retirar o quê filhinho da ma...

Antes mesmo do imbecil completar a frase, me vi o esmurrando sua face, o pegando desprevenido, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio e cair no chão. Ao vê-lo caído, a reação que tive foi de chutá-lo, golpeei suas costelas alguns pares de vezes, com toda a raiva que de repente começou a brotar em meu peito e a apertá-lo. A cada chute dado o sufocamento meio que desaparecia por um momento até voltar com mais intensidade. Tudo ocorria tão rápido que a única coisa que ouvi foi um grito chamando o nome do garoto que se contorcia a minha frente e quando percebi fui alvo de um forte golpe dado em minhas costas, que me vez sair de perto do outro.

Assim que levantei meu olhar para ver quem havia me acertado, enxerguei o garoto de cabelos espetados que andava com Suigetsu. Estava em pé a minha frente e no reflexo que tive ao levantar foi de avançar sobre ele. Mas alguém me segurou pelas costas imobilizando-me. Tentei me soltar, movendo-me com ainda mais fúria e com todas as minhas forças para que me soltassem, contudo, o mesmo cara que havia me golpeado agora ajudava o outro em me deter. Minha tentativa foi anulada mesmo ao sentir o golpe que Suigetsu aplicou em meu estômago.

- Você fez uma péssima escolha, Uchiha. Você deveria ter visto a razão na hora de escolher seus aliados. – O garoto zombou, falando baixo em meu ouvido e, novamente, um golpe foi deferido em mim, me fazendo contorcer pela dor.

- Não preciso de aliados, idiota. Quem precisa de mascotes são covardes. – Repudiei, o olhando com desdém e, um instante depois, senti que o aperto havia se afrouxado e apenas com um reverso consegui me libertar. Sem mesmo entender o que havia acontecido, pulei sobre o garoto de cabelos pratas, que parecia estar surpreso com alguma coisa.

Assim que consegui pensar em algo, olhei em volta para saber onde estavam os outros garotos e encontrei com a imagem de Naruto se digladiando com um, enquanto Gaara socava o outro e os demais os rodeavam na tentativa de que nenhum escapasse do cerco. Naquela hora, não pensei em mais nada além do fato que estavam se metendo onde não deviam e a humilhação de estar sendo protegido me assolou. Definitivamente, me senti como um filhinho de mamãe que precisava do auxílio dos demais em uma guerra que era somente minha e que eles nem ao menos sabiam do por que de estarem ali, batendo e apanhando.

- Vá embora, Uzumaki! – Ordenei e fui prontamente ignorado. – Naruto! – Gritei e somente assim que o baka me olhou e mesmo estando embolado em meios a chutes e socos, o vi sorri abobalhadamente.

- Vou embora quando terminar isto aqui, Uchiha. Por quê? Você achou que teria toda a diversão?

Nem tive tempo, nem oportunidade para respondê-lo, pois logo depois Suigetsu aproveitou a minha distração com o Naruto e me derrubou com um forte empurrão, me tirando de cima dele e me fazendo encontrar com o chão de concreto e, com o choque, senti minha cabeça bater em algo proeminente.

Ainda caído ao chão, vi a expressão do garoto se modificar em questão de segundos, passando de raiva para terror. Algo quente começou a escorrer pela minha cabeça e logo depois uma forte dor me atingiu.

Tentei move-la, tentei levantar, porém, não consegui. Tudo ao meu redor enevoou e escureceu, e a única coisa que me lembro de ter visto foi a imagem do garoto loiro sobre mim e ter ouvido sua voz me chamando, enquanto voou baixo em direção ao Suigetsu.

Continua....

* * *

**Notas: **

Agradecimento:

Eu e a Blanxe agradecemos a todas que leram, comentaram e que estão acompanhando o nosso projeto. Muito obrigado pela presença e pelo carinho de todas. ^^

Espero que todas continuem nos acompanhando, mesmo com a minha demora nas atualizações. * sim a culpa foi minha *

Desculpas:

Eu quero pedir desculpas a todas as leitoras pela demora da atualização, como disse anteriormente a culpa foi toda minha.

Desculpem-me. * kya faz uma leve reverência a todas as leitoras*

Nota 2:

Não sei se todas notaram que este capítulo foi betado pela Blanxe.

Sim, neste capítulo, devido a alguns problemas de composição tive que recorrer e pedir uma ajuda a Blanxe. Por este motivo, neste capítulo, fomos forçadas e sair do projeto original.

Mas isto apenas ocorreu e ocorrera neste capítulo. Pelo menos e o que esperamos e queremos.

E no próximo tudo já voltara ao normal e a proposta original deste projeto.

Beijinhos a todas e até o próximo pov do Sasuke. ^^


End file.
